Slick 2- Blinded
by Kortez
Summary: The sequal to "Slick" is here! Kortez is back... But who is this "Slick" guy that she's seeing in her dreams? Will she live a happy life with her family? Or will she find out that her life is- and always has been- a lie? There's also a new teacher in the high school... But why is he so secretive? And why does he like Kortez so much? *Rated T just to be safe.*
1. Prolouge

***THIS IS A NEW BEGINING. "Slick 2- Blinded". Awesome.***

**I only own my OCs. And the story. Also the original "Slick".**

**Go~**

Slick admired himself in his tall mirror, running a hand through his fluffy hair. His white, ghostly self was always good-looking in his opinion.

"Another morning. Bleh. But, it's breakfast, so.." He walked out of his messy bedroom to the 'cage room'.

Inside, there were thousands of cages with people inside. He licked his canines slowly. Slick looked at an innocent-looking girl. He trotted his way over to the girl, tightening his bowtie.

"Well hello, good-looking!" Slick exclaimed, meeting her fingertips in the bars of the cage.

Slick isn't your ordinary Koopa. He's white all over with his fluffy hair- but when he's comfortable, his hair is purple and his eyes are bright blue- which sparkle- and reptillian. His muzzle is white, even his skin. Slick has a few scars on his muzzle and he usually wears a black top hat, a black bowtie, and a red cloak that's outlined in black. His eyelids are even naturally black! He's also 16 years old- almost 17. He thinks that he's quite stunning, in fact.

Now his powers aren't ordinary, either. His eyes can send you into a trance any day or time, no matter how hard you try to look away. Only when he wants to, though. And he can teleport... and when he appears, he's almost trapped-like in a gray burst of flames, which can only be seen by him and his creator. Also, Slick can copy appearances, but he's still in his white-colored skin. One more weird thing. He can bring the dead back to life. He's awful unusual for a eight year-older to create.

When his creator was eight, she made an imaginary friend. His name was Slick and he had purple hair and blue eyes.. like her- the creator. They were best friends until she was twelve. What the creator _didn't _know, is that Slick was completely visable to people. Slick then made a vow to never let anything happen to her. The creator got rid of Slick when she was 12- Slick was 13- , also. Slick had nowhere to go! No one to talk to, nowhere to live, nothing to eat... Until he found Lucas.

Lucas is Slick's master. He's a large ghost-like thing called a Spirit. He's not like your average Spirit, no, no. He has red hair, white horns, glowing grey skin, "X" shaped eyes- which are black-, a black cloak, and long white claws. He feeds on souls...

"Slick... Please don't.." The girl begged.

"Aw.. But Madeline, sweetie I have to eat- errr, drink. And you know that. Also, Lucas has to feed, too! And I think that he'd like your sweet soul this morning." Slick cooed.

He plucked a sliver key out from his hat, unlocking the cage. Madeline's eyes were filled with tears by the time he opened it. But, Slick fell to the ground in pain. There was a burning sensation in his chest for some odd reason.

"Sh-sh-sh-she's... D-d-dead..." Slick moaned, as his eyes widened.

He digged his claws into the ground as everyone in the opened cell ran out. Slick couldn't get up for some reason!

"Th-th-the v-v-vow... Gaaaahhh..." His words turned into mutters as his eyes filled with tears.

He was shedding tears in pain- also love. And sadness.

"Bring her here. Bring her here. Bring her here. Bring her here. Bring her her here..."

Oh yes. He can also teleport his creator to him if he says, "Bring her here". Slick teleported himself to his bedroom quickly- before the creator came. When she came, he nudged his hand under her neck and lifted her upper-body up.

"Come on... You can't be like this. You're me. I'm you. You're my life, sweetie." Slick's tears fell on the creator's face.

He slowly put her body back down on his bed. He ran one hand across her shoulders as it lit up. The light grew to his other hand. Both of the hands came together and made the light form an orb. He pressed the orb onto the creator's chest, making her open her eyes.

She was quiet.

"Hey, Kortez."

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed.

"You're okay now. But you have to go, okay? Lucas can't find out that you came here."

**Out in the forest~**

I walked along the old road that led to who-knows-where. One thing that I _did_ know is that if you walk a few miles down the road, you can somehow find a high school- which happens to be mine. Oh, I'm a freshman. But.. it was dark and cold. And raining. Actually storming... and.. I'm afraid of thunder and lightning.

It's a good thing that I was dressed in a hoodie somehow. It was black and it had a huge maroon "X" on it. I feel like I remember that letter in some weird way. I had red skinny-jeans on with a spiked belt- with my signature purple shades. My fluffy dark purple and light violet hair was down. I had black sneakers on, too. That's a first. Shoes on my feet.

It was mid-September. But, it was cold and rainy for some reason. I really had no idea what was going on. I quickened my pace to a jog as I heard a few weird noises. Okay, I'll admit it. I was a bit frightened at this point. I mean, why wasn't I with Count Bleck? Oh yes, he's my somewhat adopted father. I live in Castle Bleck with all of his minions. They're like family to me, even though we're not blood-related.

As I was jogging, I saw a truck coming. I stood there for a second. I could either jump off of the ledge, or get ran over. Dang. I tried to run away, but it was too late.

I only felt pain in my right hand and left leg. Good. I wasn't dead. But I felt horrible, though. I was wet, I couldn't get up, my hand and leg are probably broken...

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Ninteen hours later~**

It was foggy here. The sky was gray, it was still raining... There was no light until I saw headlights. I was somewhat in a coma, since I've lost so much blood. The headlights were shining in my eyes. I heard a door slam, accompanied with loud cursing. I really couldn't make out who the person was since my vision was blurry.

"What the crap?! Kortez?!"

I felt hands nudge under my arms, then being put in some kind of seat. I heard a car door slam again, then again. More curses spewed out of the man's mouth as he drove off- with me inside of it... with him.

**DANG IT. I COULDN'T WAIT LONG ENOUGH! I HAD TO POST IT THIS EARLY! EEEEP! Sorry, guys, but I had to. XD **

**Did you enjoy? Was it good?! Were you surprised about Kortez? Hopefully this is a better prolouge than the first one. :)**


	2. Chapter 1- Mr Skrap

**Next chapter... DUM DUM DUUUUM... **

**Go~**

I yawned, opening my eyes to see a weird place. Bright light, yellow walls, two armchairs, a sink, a few cabinets, a wooden door, and I was laying in a bed. I really wasn't confused, since I knew where I was.

The hospital.

I shuddered as the door opened. A familliar face appeared. He had green and black hair, curved horns, glasses that covered his eyes, green skin, a pale muzzle that had stitches, a lab coat, latex gloves, and a dark gray shirt and black pants on. He was also tall.

"Mr. Skrap?" I croaked.

He turned around to meet my eyes with a warm smile.

"Oh, hello Kortez! So I see that you're awake." Skrap said.

Mr. Skrap is my math teacher at the high school. He's pretty annoying to me, since he yells at me to wake up in class. He's also a nerd... He acts like a kid- he's twenty-six years old, so I understand that he's a bit immature. His voice is loud in school, but softer outside.

Skrap adjusted his glasses. He slipped off his latex gloves, putting them on the side of the sink.

"You're a doctor?" I asked, looking at him as he wrote down his name on a white board.

"I sure am. I have been since I was twenty. When I brought you here, I was glad to step up and volunteer to take care of you." Skrap smiled, turning back to me.

"When you brought me here? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh. Yes, yes, right. I was driving down the old road behind the school, you know, to take the long way and enjoy the forest... But I stopped when I saw some kind of thing laying in the road. I got out and noticed that it was you, so I put you in my car and quickly drove to my other work." He nodded.

"Um.. Wow... Thanks..?" I muttered.

"No problem."

I tried to think of something to say, but nothing really came to my mind. So, I remained quiet, until Skrap sat down on the swivel chair next to my hospital bed. He picked up my broken hand and felt around on it. I bit my bottom lip, since I didn't want to go off at him for touching my hand without permission.

Skrap muttered something.

"So.. is it really broken?" I asked quietly.

"Yep. I think that you were ran over. Since your left leg has tire tracks on it."

"I was. I remember."

"Oh yes, your father is on his way here." Skrap patted my shoulder.

"Bleck?"

"Yep. Now, are you thirsty or something? I've already did an x-ray on you. That's all I'm going to do today." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm thirsty."

"Okay. We have water, soda-"

"Water is fine." I said.

"I'll be right back, then."

When he left, I felt weirded-and freaked- out. I mean, my MATH teacher is taking care of me! Dang, I'm freaked out.

The door opened to reveal Bleck and Nastasia. Nastasia started to cry, running over to me. Bleck smiled. Nastasia hugged my neck.

"Oh my gosh! Kortez! I'm so happy that you're okay! I can't believe that you're alive! I can't wait to take you home!" She exclaimed.

My edge of my lips curled into a smile. I haven't truley smiled in a long time. When Nastasia finally stopped hugging me and sat down, Bleck hugged me.

"Daddy.. What's wrong with her? I saw you a few days ago." I whispered.

"Kortez.. You haven't seen us in person for four months! You don't remember Grodus?" Bleck wiped a small tear from his eye.

"Who's Grodus? I saw you guys in person two days ago, I swear to you!" I was confused.

"You know, your kidnapper? And, no, you didn't see us! Stop joking around." Bleck smiled.

"I'm dead serious. I've _never _been kidnapped. It would be horrible if I was, though." I replied, getting more confused.

"What's wrong with you, Kort? You don't remember?"

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about." I said, frowning.

Bleck hugged me tighter, released my shoulders, then kissed my forehead.

"She's just overwhelmed, dear." He nodded, changing the topic.

Bleck sat down as the door opened. Skrap looked at a peice of blue paper, raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry I took a little longer. Here's your water." He handed a cup of water to me.

"I was just looking at your.. x-ray results... and... Something isn't right."

"Tell me, Kortez. How did you end up on that road yesterday?" Skrap continued uneasily.

"I walked. I was in the forest for some weird reason. Then I found that old road, so I began to walk down it." I said.

"Did you feel any pain while walking?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Is shows here that your ribs are broken."

"Umm..." I replied.

"Let me do something.." Skrap muttered, sitting on the swivel chair.

He placed his hands on my ribs and felt around.

"Does any of that hurt? It feels broken, I can tell you that."

"No.."

"Well that's weird." Skrap scratched his head.

**3 WEEKS LATER~**

Skrap and I have developed this odd friendship. I don't know how, nor why. But he's.. decent when you get to know him. Okay, I confess.

He's one of my best friends.

Don't ask. I have no clue. But I can't wait to get out of this place. It's getting boring just sitting here, waiting for my bones to heal. And the bandages are annoying. Skrap said that my ribs are about healed, so I'll get out of here in about a week. Then I can go around in a wheelchair or something like that.

Seriously, just think about me going around in high school in a freaking wheel chair. Think about all of the insults. Hah. But, that's what I'll probably be doing. Oh, speaking of school, we have about two weeks left of break. We got out of school in June, though.

**~  
Did you enjoy? Next chapter- tomorrow. Yep. ;) **


	3. Chapter 2- High School Again

**Oh YAY! High school! Yay!~ (OMG I GOT MY BOTTOM BRACES ON YESTERDAY... I now have wax on my teeth XD for the pain X3 )**

**Go~**

Wheeling myself inside of the highschool's entrace, I got lost in the sea of teenagaers. I had my backpack in my lap. I rested my muzzle on it, sighing. I knew that I was going to get lost. Joy.. And I'm not going fast enough. Great.

I looked at the tiled-ground, which was moving. Someone was pushing my wheelchair. I hope that it's not a bully. Because, I'm pretty defenceless in this shape. I looked up.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Skrap." I greeted.

He smiled.

"I thought that you might need some help with your wheelchair."

"Heh.. yep." I replied.

As we went past the table with locker numbers, I picked one up. Locker number 256. Well. I like that number.

"Home room?" Skrap asked.

"Mr. Gold." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'll find someone for you."

Skrap looked through the crowd and grabbed a yellow-skinned Koopa's shoulder.

"Courtney, could you please take her to your girls' home class, dearie?" He smiled.

She flipped her orange wavy hair in agreement.

"Okay, Mr. Skrap." Courtney replied, nodding.

Courtney had orange wavy shoulder-length hair, a dark green headband, a flowy lime and dark green circle-top shirt, blue jeans, cyan blue tennis-shoes, a rainbow bowtie necklace, freckles, green glasses, sky blue bottom braces, and a few jelly bracelets. She really didn't look like a bully. So good. Oh, her shell is gold and cyan blue. Her voice was a bit feminine, but not girly.

"My name is Courtney Dusk. What's yours?" She smiled warmly.

"Kortez Bleck. Uh.. thanks for doing this, you really didn't have to-"

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'm getting the hang of taking care of people. My little sister came home crying last night. She had bruises all over and neck bites on her. I didn't know what happened, she was missing for two weeks straight.. So I guess that she was kidnapped. Anyways, I have to take care of her." Courtney shrugged.

"Oh.. well... That's tragic." I said with no emotion at all.

"Yeah. So, are you excited for Mr. Gold's homeroom?"

"Nope."

"Me either. He sounds like a creep." Courtney giggled.

"I mean, seriously! He does!" I grinned.

"I know! Hey, do you wanna sit next to me in class? You don't haaave t-"

"I think that I will." I nodded.

"Oh my gosh! So we're friends? I've never ever had a true friend." Courtney beamed.

"Yeah I guess..."

**Later on~**

All that Mr. Gold's World History class was an old man talking. He was like 9,000,000... and 1. I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But he was OLD! Everyone was passing notes and he didn't seem to notice! Courtney and I just made fun of his handwriting the whole entire time.

Biology was weird. Mrs. Mossenoffen talked about a load of crap about science. But something weird happened. I felt like I knew something.. Something important.. about myself... It was something about this guy named Sir Grodus... Like he did something to me. I feel like I know that guy... In some weird way... Anyways, on to math class.

Oh, one more thing. Turns out that Courtney and I have the same classes. Cool, right? We're getting to be close friends. She's pretty cool.

Courtney and I took our seats in the back of the class. She was looking at the square clock on the left wall of the room. I could tell that she was eager to get out of this class, since next was lunch. That was always my favorite subject.

Mr. Skrap looked around at all of the people and smiled in his odd fake way. When he met my eyes for a moment, I gave him a happy grin. He did the same to Courtney. To the right of the class, there was this boy that he grimmaced at.

The boy had dark gray skin, raven black and purple hair that was outlined in red, black shades, yellow stripes on his neck, a white muzzle, a black shirt that had some band name on it wrote in red, a spiked necklace, black baggy pants, bare feet, a black and yellow shell, red horns, and a long tatoo on his left arm. He looked emo. He grinned at Mr. Skrap, showing him his long canines.

"Mr. Indigo, I expect you to be on your best behaviour this year." Mr. Skrap announced after clearing his throat.

The emo Koopa nodded.

"Good. Now, class. I would like all of you to say your name to the rest of the class. We're all buddies here, riiight?" Mr. Skrap said calmly, leaning back on his desk.

"We'll start with the front of the class. You, pink Toad! You can start with your name, dearie." He continued, pointing to a pink toad with blonde braids.

"My name is Chelsie Micro." The Toad smiled along with blushing lightly.

She flipped one of her braids.

Going on with the row, it landed on a navy blue Koopa.

"Vok. That's my name. I don't have a last name." He said plainly.

My eyes widened. Oh my gosh. Vok is here. Oh crap. If you don't know, Vok is my previous bully that called me a purple wimp. Dude, I hate him! I shrank in my seat.

Courtney mouthed something to me.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed.

I shook my head as the row of saying names went to Courtney.

"I'm Courtney Dusk." She exclaimed.

Skrap smiled at her.

"Kortez Bleck." I sighed.

Skrap laughed a little at my sighing. When he noticed the emo guy speaking, he wiped his face from happy to emotionless.

"My name you ask? It's Zasamous Indigo. If you wonder, Mr. Skrap there hates me to death, just so you know." The emo guy grinned, speaking loudly.

His voice was much like mine, but a little more deep and dark. Zasamous looked at me, then himself. I did the same. Seriously, we looked alike. Like we were related or something.

But there's no way. His last name is different than mine, and he would've saw me in the hallway and told me. I mean, a lot of people sort of look like me. Like Skrap kind of does. Eh.

There was one more Toad, then the name saying was over with.

"Hi. I'm Toadella. I don't have a last name." She greeted with a smile.

"Great, great. Now I'm really a laid-back teacher, just don't get on my bad side. Or sleep in this class." Mr. Skrap turned his gaze to me with an annoyed look.

The rest of the class looked at me as I grinned. Zasamous laughed a bit.

"Now I don't feel left out." He laughed.

I laughed at his comment. Skrap didn't look amused.

"Mr. Indigo, I do not think that Miss Bleck will be sleeping in this class anymore. Right?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, okay, right." I whispered.

"Good. On with the topic. If you do not follow any of my rules, you will have mounds of homework." Mr. Skrap still kept looking at me.

The class moaned in unison. I really didn't. I felt like my eyes were locked on Zasamous. His eyes were locked on me, like we were thinking the same thing.

"We can't be related." Both of us blurted out at the same time when the class was still moaning.

I shook my head a bit, trying to get my eyes locked off of him. When I got them off, I quickly looked at Skrap as he took a drink out of his coffee mug. He instantly wiped his lips off with his black cloak, as if he was drinking some kind of substance that quickly stained his lips.

"Quiet, quiet." He said loudly, putting his blue mug back on his large desk.

The class stopped talking.

"Thank you." Mr. Skrap nodded.

"I need two volunteers to pass out the books... Hmm..." He picked through the desks.

"Navy blue kid and... purple hair kid." Mr. Skrap laughed, pointing to Vok and I.

"Oh wait. You can't.. So..."

Zasamous was the only one not raising his hand.

"Okay, Mr. Indigo. Break a leg."

Zasamous and Vok passed out the textbooks. Vok elbowed me when he passed by me. Zasamous gave me a book, glancing at my face for a split second. I almost tripped Vok, but he landed on his feet.

**LATER~**

The rest of the classes were horrible. In English, there was a weird substitute. She said that our new teacher would be coming tomorrow. The substitute just told us about how her husband doens't like her and her kids are brats. I mean, seriously! Get a life, lady! Geez.

When I told Courtney that earlier, she couldn't stop laughing. I seriously had to put my hand over her mouth. It was funny because the class thought that I was trying to kill her. Why would I kill Courtney? Anyways, that was funny.

But I was happy to get out of school. Today was long. Monday always seems to be the longest day of the week.

**Did you like it? Yay.. new characters. That's always fun. XD My braces are annoying... :D But they're dark purple so yay! :3**


	4. Chapter 3- Mr Indigo

**Hm. MORE SLICK 2 :D **

**Go~**

Slick looked at his face in his mirror, then looked at a picture of his creator.

"Since I _did _bring her back to life, I should give her some of my features." He smiled.

His stomach growled.

"Hm. What about... Letting her teleport?"

He paused.

"Nah."

Slick sat on his bed.

"Maybe... hmm... I wonder if she'd like to be able to bring people back to life..."

He poked his arm open, causing it to bleed. He licked his own blood, satisfying his hunger.

"I got it! She went on and on and on about how she liked vampires when she was little! I know what I'm going to give her!" Slick exclaimed.

**At school~**

Mr. Skrap was acting weird today. He wasn't smiling at all, he didn't talk, he gave us endless pop quizzes, mounds of homework, and when someone asked him what was wrong, he yelled at them. Courtney acted terrified, Zasamous didn't seem to care, and I was completely shocked. Hopefully our new teacher is nice.

Courtney and I took our seats in the back of the class as usual. Zasamous was in this class with us. He took a seat next to me.

"I bet that the new teacher is a weirdo..." Zasamous grumbled, putting his head down.

There was a huge chair with the back facing the whole class. Apparentley the teacher was writing something down on the chalk board. When everyone got settled in the classroom, he spoke.

"I am Mr. Indigo." The teacher announced, turning around.

Mr. Indigo stood up, getting in front of his desk. He was a Koopa with pitch black skin, shoulder-length red hair-with black tips- that was covering one side of his head, yellow stripes all over his body, white horns on his head, red spikes on his legs, one tail that had a spiked ball on the end, and another that had a edged tip, long claws, a white muzzle and stomach, a black and dark purple shell, and dark purple shades. He was kind of creepy-looking in that weird way.

"And you _will _have assigned seats." Mr. Indigo said firmly in his loud and dark voice.

He picked through the class to see who he wanted in the front of the class. Mr. Indigo came through the rows of desks. He smiled when he stopped at Zasamous and I.

"Dad!" Zasamous gritted his teeth.

"Zasamous. Purple haired one. Follow me." Mr. Indigo went to the front of the class.

Zasamous started to walk up there as I wheeled myself up there with my not broken hand. Mr. Indigo nodded.

"You two are sitting in the front of the class." He said.

"Okay." Zasamous and I replied.

"And what happened to you?" Mr. Indigo asked.

"I was ran over by a truck a couple weeks ago."

"Well I hope that you get well soon."

"Thanks." I muttered.

After he assigned everyone seats, he sat down in his chair.

"Now, class.. I am your new English teacher for the rest of the year. I _will _pick favorites in this class. I will admit that. There are just some.. charming pupils in some classes." Mr. Indigo met Zasamous's and my eyes, smiling slightly.

The class started to mutter things a bit loudly. Zasamous and I exchanged weird looks.

"He's embarrassing me..." Zasamous blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Me too." I replied.

"This is not the time for talking." Mr. Indigo said firmly to the whole class.

But, they kept muttering. So, Mr. Indigo scratched his claws against the chalkboard. Now that made the class shut up.

"As I said before. This is not the time for talking." He announced, clearing his throat.

"Any questions?" Mr. Indigo asked, crossing his arms.

Courtney timidly raised her hand in an uneasy gesture.

"Yes?" Mr. Indigo replied.

"Well, will you be doing any extra credit activities?" Courtney asked.

"Perhaps... But I highly doubt it." He nodded.

"Oh..." Courtney sighed quietly.

"Any more questions?"

I looked at his desk. There was a navy blue book sitting on the wooden desk. It looked like it was glowing, really. I raised my hand in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"What kind of book is that? Ya'know, the one sitting on your desk." I said loudly and clearly.

Mr. Indigo looked at it, biting his bottom lip.

"It is just a book. My book that only I shall read. You children would not understand the words." He hissed, sitting back down on his chair.

"Now we will take notes. So I would suggest getting out a pencil and a composition book." He continued.

**Later~**

The only people left in the class were Zasamous, Mr. Indigo, Courtney, and I. Mr. Indigo smiled at us.

"You are a smart girl, Xza- I mean, Kortez." Mr. Indigo said, patting my back.

"Oh.. well thanks." I replied.

"We gotta go Kortez. We're gonna miss the bus! Let's go!" Courtney announced.

"No, no, leave the girl with me here. I will be taking her home today." Mr. Indigo grabbed one handle of my wheelchair.

"Really?" Courtney asked uneasily.

"Yes, really."

"Um, Mr. Indigo, you really don't have to-" I said.

"No, no, I insist." He smiled.

"Okay then. Well see you tomorrow, Kortez." Courtney walked out of the door, holding her books tightly to her chest.

Mr. Indigo then pushed the chair to Mr. Skrap's room.

"Is it _really_ time to go home? Yessss!" Mr. Skrap exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Zasamous. Hey Kortez." He added, putting a few stacks of paper together.

There was a pause.

"Kortez?! What's she doing here?"

"We are taking her to her home today." Mr. Indigo replied.

"Oh. Well that's fine with me." Mr. Skrap laughed.

**In the car~**

Mr. Indigo looked like he was about to say something to me a lot of times. He never did, though. I wonder why...

We drove to an old bus stop.

"So you are fine with wheeling yourself to your house from here?" Mr. Indigo asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay with that." I said.

"Well, be careful Kortez." He replied.

"I will. Thanks for the ride, Mr. Indigo." I smiled.

"Do not mention it."

When they drove off, I flipped to Castle Bleck.

"What took you so long?" Count Bleck asked.

"Oh, just talking to a few... friends."

"Okay then. It's just that you missed dinner."

"It's really that late?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah. It's 9:46!" Bleck said.

"Oh. Well that's weird." I replied.

I walked to the kitchen. Stupid beef stew. I think that it's quite gross. My stomach growled a bit. Well, I have to eat. I looked into the garbage can.

_I wonder if Dimentio threw away his book called, "How to Know That You're Completely Mental"... _I thought.

Nope. Nothing in there except vegetable roots and the meat packaging. There was a bit of maroon blood in the bottom of it. For a second it kind of looked rather appetizing.

Nah. Blood isn't my thing.

I looked at it again. It _did _look good, now that I think about it. So, I picked it up out of the garbage can. I peeled the plastic wrap off of it, examining the maroon-ish liquid. I licked my lips.

_Am I seriously going to drink this? _

I got a dark blue cup from the cupboard. I poured the dark red liquid into it, filling it halfway. I did that so Bleck or Nastasia wouldn't know what I was drinking. I took a sip from the cup.

Oh my gosh.

It tastes delicious. No lie. I dunno why, though!

**~  
How was it? Was it good?! YAY! MY SISSY'S BIRTHDAY IS IN 2 DAYS YAY!**


	5. Chapter 4- Feeding Time

**Well. I am now typing on Microsoft Word… I used to type on WordPad. O_o**

**Oh yeah. Blood warning in this chapter. XD**

**Anyways, enjoy this Slick 2 chapter. **

**Go~**

Since Mr. Indigo has been our English teacher, Mr. Skrap has been acting weirder and weirder. Oh, there's one good thing about the past few weeks. I got out of my wheelchair. I'm very happy about that. And another thing that's somewhat good.

Apparently I'm Mr. Indigo's pet. That's kind of cool. But sometimes after class he wants to sit and talk to me for hours on end. A few times I did. But when I got home, Bleck was a little mad. Mr. Skrap told me yesterday that he wants to tell me something important today.

When I walked into the school, my stomach felt a bit nauseous. I wondered if I should be scared or excited about what Mr. Skrap is going to tell me. All of my classes quickly went by.

"Okay, guys… Today we're going to take the day off, since we've been doing a lot of crap these past few weeks. Do whatever. I don't care. Just don't get loud." Mr. Skrap said loudly.

The class started to mutter. Mr. Skrap looked at me, jerking his head back a bit. It was a signal for me to come over to him. So, I slipped out of my seat. No one seemed to notice, except Courtney and Zasamous. Mr. Skrap opened the door to the hallway.

When we got in the hallway, Skrap crossed his arms.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, pressing my claws on my hips.

"No, no, no… I'm just thinking about how to put this." Skrap tilted his head.

"What?" I replied.

"Well… I'll just say it."

"WHAT?!" I got impatient.

He dramatically paused. I scrunched my nose a bit.

"Darn, you're adorable when you do that." Skrap laughed.

I grunted.

"Anyways, did you know that I'm your uncle?" Skrap asked.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed.

My face lit up brightly.

"Yep. " Skrap smiled.

"Just don't call me Uncle Skrap in school, okay?"

"Okay! You got it!" I said happily.

I noticed Mr. Indigo walk by the hallway. He gave Skrap a vicious look. Mr. Skrap nodded slightly, sighing. He then grabbed my hand, pulling me violently to a corner in the hallway. Mr. Indigo grinned, following Mr. Skrap.

"Wha?" I squinted my eyes.

"What the heck, Kortez?! Why are you out of class like this?!" He slammed me in the corner.

"Y-you brought me out here!" I said innocently.

Mr. Indigo smiled.

"What do we have here, Mr. Skrap?"  
I looked at Mr. Indigo in a bit of fear. It was like he knew that I was frightened or something! He stepped a little closer to me.

"Kortez, you know that you should not be ditching out on class." Mr. Indigo nodded.

"But I wasn't! I swear to you!" I replied.

"Well then. I must have been seeing things then. I am sorry. Mr. Skrap, you may return to your classroom." Mr. Indigo grinned, showing his beautiful white enlarged canines to us.

Mr. Skrap smiled cheerfully.

"Now what was I saying?" He exclaimed, holding out a hand to help me up.

I took his hand, standing up.

"You were getting on to me…" I tilted my head to the left a bit.

"Really? Well, I'm so sorry! Anyways… Um… Oh yeah! I'm you're uncle, remember? Hey, do you wanna stop by my house today? We could have some cookies." Skrap shrugged, still smiling.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I nodded, smiling a bit.

"Good, good! Just come to my room after Mr. Indigo's class."

"Okay."

**Later~**

Courtney took her seat at the third row of desks in the class. I took my seat in the front row, next to Zasamous. Mr. Indigo was writing down a few notes down on the chalkboard. I was writing the notes down like crazy in my sloppy handwriting. When Mr. Indigo was done writing the notes down, he slowly walked around the classroom. I got another sheet of paper to write down all of my thoughts. Mr. Indigo picked up that piece of paper and looked at it.

It read: _I wonder what happened to Skrap today.. I think that it's all Mr. Indigo's fault. I'm a little thirsty. Eh. I really need some blood. I hope no one finds out about my growing hunger for blood. I'd be dead if Bleck found out._

I shrank in my seat as Mr. Indigo walked back to his desk with my thought paper. He grinned a bit, writing something down on a different piece of paper. I looked at him uneasily.

The rest of the class went by very slowly, since I was worried. I waited until everyone went out of the class- other than Courtney and Zasamous. Mr. Indigo smiled at me.

"Um, Mr. Indigo, may I please have my paper back?" I asked, tapping my claws on his large desk.

He laughed a bit.

"I think that I will be keeping it, Kortez. Your thoughts are quite interesting." He nodded.

"Please. They're only for me to know. And now you know one of my darkest secrets!" I said desperately.

"Well, I guess that is too bad."

I grunted and walked off to Mr. Skrap's room. Courtney walked beside me.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's stupid." I replied.

"Well, bye. See you Monday!" Courtney exclaimed.

I opened the door to Mr. Skrap's classroom. I got my phone out of my pocket and looked at my texts.

"Darn!" I said.

"What?"  
"Bleck said that I have to be home right now." I lied.

"Oh well. I guess that you'll have to stop by some other time. Hey, do you want a ride home?" Skrap asked, smiling.

"Uh.. No thanks. I can walk home." I replied.

"Okay. Be careful."

I nodded, then walked up the hallway to the exit. But, I hid behind the corner. I waited for Mr. Indigo and Mr. Skrap to leave. Luckily, Mr. Indigo's classroom was beside the corner that I was hidden against. So, I could watch Mr. Indigo's every movement.

I was going to sneak into his classroom and get my paper back. And I would succeed. When Mr. Indigo locked his classroom door, I grinned. He walked by the lockers, getting closer, and closer to me. He slipped something in someone's locker, but I couldn't tell what number it was. Anyways, I watched him leave the school. I walked cautiously to his classroom, watching out for teachers... and cameras. I picked the doorknob's lock with my claw, then slowly entered the room. I turned on the light. I locked myself in- so no one could get in. I went to his desk, rummaging through his stack of paper.

Tests, tests, and more tests. That's all that there was! Ugh. So, I looked through the drawers. Pencils, erasers, paperclips, staples… no papers. After looking through all six of the drawers, I gave up.

He knew my secret. I'm surely dead. Sometimes I wish that life is just a bad nightmare. And that I would wake up in a few minutes. But no- I wasn't dreaming. Mr. Indigo knows that I drink blood. I _am_ going to be sent to a mental hospital.

I went to a corner, sat down, and held my knees tightly against my chest. I'm screwed. Bleck would probably put me on suicide watch. Darn it. The stereotypes.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel weird. I suddenly felt cold and angry. My legs grew numb as anger tugged at my fists. I got up, opened the window, and put my feet down to the ground. It was cold outside, but I really didn't care.

I started to run. I ran as fast as I could to the forest. I had to get away from everything. Everyone, actually. Society was driving me crazy. As I ran past the thick grove of trees, I picked up a weird scent.

Oh gosh. Now I can smell strongly? What the heck is going on here? Anyways, I smelled the scent of blood. I licked my lips as I followed the scent. When I got closer to the scent, I stopped. I heard moaning and a bit of sniffing.

I listened closer. It was… crying, actually! Like a silent cry. Not like an ignorant infant's cry, but like a more grown up cry. It was coming from a thorn bush that was right in front of me. So, I peeked behind the bush.

It was a kid from the high school.

"Tom?" I whispered softly.

The bruised and blood-stained Koopa looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"K-Kortez? Is that you?" Tom replied, sniffing.

"Yeah. What happened?" I looked at his torn gray hoodie.

He flipped his brown hair out of his wet eyes.

"I-I was just taking a walk out h-here, and before I knew it.. I was pounced on by some creature." Tom's voice was shaking from all of the shock.

I frowned.

"And it g-grabbed me by the shoulders… and b-bit my neck… A-and then it threw m-me in this b-bush t-to bleed to d-death…" He continued.

I looked at the blood on his neck that dripped down on his chest and legs. I felt so sorry for him. I knelt down on the ground, and slowly nudged my left arm under his knees, and my right one behind his neck- watching out for the bite marks. I slowly lifted him up- out of the thorn bush. My stomach growled as I watched warm blood drip down his neck. I tried to get my mind off of putting him out of his misery- err… drinking all of his blood.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"It had red hair… That's all that I know. Oh! A-also p-purple glowing eyes…" Tom moaned.

I nodded as my stomach was howling in hunger at this point- since his blood was everywhere. I was so hungry… I looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Tom." I said quietly.

The next thing that I know was that my top canines were in Tom's neck. I was trying to suck his blood so hard. But- I didn't know how to! I released his neck from my teeth. I had to finally rip his neck open and drink it.

Oh yes… The delicious taste of blood. My hands were covered in it. My teeth were coated in it. My jacket was soaked in it.

Oh my gosh.

What did I just do?! Oh gosh! I just killed a person to satisfy my hunger!

Now I was _really _dead.

**OMG DID YOU LIKE?! **

**I did. A lot. XD**


	6. Chapter 5- The Returning Dream

**I am currently in a hotel in Lexington, Kentucky OwO for my sister. We're going to BreyerFest. Yay. *rolls eyes* But the hotel is nice. :D So, ohyus. AND I'M GOING TO EAT CHOCOLATE PUDDING :P **

**:'D THE PUUUUDDING!**

**Go~**

What am I going to tell Bleck?! Oh gosh… I'm dead. I'm so so SO dead. I fed from a living person… oh dear Jades. I… What did I just do?! Tom's body was laying on the cold ground… lifeless. Oh no. Oh no.

I cursed under my breath, dug a not-so-deep hole, and threw his body in it. I quickly pushed the remaining dirt over it. As hot tears streamed down my muzzle, I ran a hand through my hair in irritation. This was all my fault.

I… I need help. Quickly. But... who would I go to? Who sucks blood?! I was crying in pain, anger, sadness, and… irritation. I just…

I heard noises, so I started to run. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I flipped to Castle Bleck.

"Young lady, where have you been?!" Bleck rasped.

My lip quivered as I walked quickly to my room. I locked the door and windows. I went to the mini fridge, grabbing a pack of raw steaks. I tore the plastic wrap off of it. I looked at the blood in the bottom of it. I felt so guilty- yet so… right.

No, no, no. I can't drink this again.

I heard knocking on my door.

"Kortez?! What are you doing in there? Come out here right this instant!" Bleck hissed.

I poured the blood down my throat then unlocked my door. I opened it to see Bleck's steaming-hot-mad face.

"I-I-I can't explain…" I shivered.

"No- you should be able to explain to me what's wrong." He replied firmly.

"But Daddy! I told you! I can't explain!" I complained.

"Fine. But let's go have some hot chocolate." Bleck patted my back.

Nastasia made us two steaming mugs of rich hot chocolate with fluffy whipped cream melting on top. Bleck formally sat down, rubbing the cushion next to him- gesturing me to sit down with him. I effortlessly threw my body down on the velvet couch cushion right beside him. Bleck then gave me my mug of hot chocolate.

He parted his lips to speak.

"Now, what's going on here, Kortez?" He asked calmly.

I took a sip of my cocoa. I wiped the whipped cream off of my lips with my jacket's sleeve. Thank Jades it was black… so Bleck wouldn't see the blood stains on it.

"I'm going through something. Something that's making me feel… uncomfortable." I said slowly.

"…Girl problems? Because if that's the case, then I'll get Nassy in here-"

"No. Gross." I blushed- lightly punching Bleck's shoulder.

Bleck chuckled a bit.

"Anyways, you can tell me anything, Kortez. And whatever it is, I can help you get through it." He smiled warmly, putting his right hand on my shoulder.

Bleck kissed my forehead. I blushed a shade deeper. I thought about telling him about my whole blood thing, but he'd send me to a mental hospital. I'm sure of it.

"I know, Daddy, I know." I whispered.

"Good, good." He cooed.

"Oh yes, I invited someone over to dinner for Thursday afternoon, since the rest of the people here will be gone to a week-long meeting." Bleck added, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And what moron would _that _be?" I laughed.

"Your English teacher." Bleck smiled, tightly hugging me.

It felt like the world around me was melting. Melting very very slowly.

"…Mr. Indigo?!" I asked.

"Yes, yes. I saw him at the grocery store Monday. He asked if he could come over to dinner Thursday tomorrow night." He nodded.

"Oh. Well… I'll be in my room. Until Friday." My eyes widened as I walked back to my room.

That night, I had this weird dream.

_I looked around. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Everything was black. It was like I couldn't see or something. Oh yes. My eyes were taped shut. I was strapped down to a bed._

"_Sweetie, didn't I tell you not to open your eyes?" A ghostly-white Koopa asked._

_He looked irritated. _

"_Just trust me. It's a surprise." His mouth was so close to my head that I could feel him breathing on my neck._

_My chest and stomach rose up and down. I was breathing quite slowly. _

_The Koopa walked out of the room for a second. He walked down the dark corridors of the old building. A gray Koopa with electric blue hair bumped into him. _

"_Oh… I was looking for you." The white one said._

"_Hm? Oh yes. Now, about the Octaveyell.." The gray one nodded._

_His lips curled into a pleased smile._

"_Yes. She's here. In my bedroom, in fact." _

"_Thank havens. Now I must get it now. Before she causes way too much trouble." The gray one announced._

"_What about me? Don't I get to have my fare share of alone time with her?" _

"_No, no, no. You mustn't touch her. The Octaveyell can't have your words written upon it."_

_The white one sighed. Then came the gray one in my bedroom. His smile was calmer. I shuddered, as usual. _

"_You do not seem… cheerful." He said._

_I glared at him. He laughed a bit. He then put his body down next to mine on the bed that I was strapped onto. _

"_Look at you. You're so perfect. You and your perfect raven black porcelain skin. Your perfect white claws. Your perfect violet spikes on your legs. Your perfect black tail with perfect metallic-like spikes. Your perfect soft violet hair. Your perfect bright blue eyes- that are quite charming. Your perfect tall and slender body. You're everything that I've ever dreamed of having. But was I born that way? No." He cooed, putting his mouth to my neck. _

"_Get off of me. Now." I demanded._

_Before I could blink, the man sank his teeth into my neck. Dear Jades, he was sucking up every ounce of my blood. _

I couldn't finish the dream. I had to wake myself up. I was sweating heavily. My legs were tangled up in my sheets. Gosh, that dream always seems to creep me out. It was the same dream that I had when I was around twelve.

I looked at my alarm clock.

Five. In the morning. I better get dressed. I'm going to take the long way to school today. Which means- walking through the forest. I know this one kid at the high school that does it every morning at six.

So, I have to wait for her. I feel horrible about feeding on her… buuut… everyone has to eat, am I right? I went to my closet and plucked a red shirt from its hanger. I slipped it on, then put a pair of dark jeans on. I found a black leather jacket- so I put it over my shoulders. I hid my hands with a pair of black leather gloves. I stuffed a silver chain in my pocket and stepped into black boots with silver latches. I quickly combed my hair. I then put my shades on my face. And I was ready to walk out of the door.

When I walked into the living room, I was greeted by Nastasia's smiling face. She was sitting on the velvet couch.

"Um, hi. It's weird to see you up this early." She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm going to walk to school this morning." I nodded, offering her a smile.

Nastasia replied to me with a smile.

"Okay then. Just be careful, dear." She said, reading her magazine.

"Thanks, Nassy. I will." I replied.

I grabbed my backpack, threw it across my shoulder, then walked out of the door. A burst of cold air greeted my face, brushing my hair backwards. I put my hood over my head and zipped my black leather jacket up. I flipped to the forest. I checked the time on my silver watch.

5:56 AM. Okay. I just need to start walking. Minutes later, I saw her.

Willow Lock. Her raven-black hair was flowing in the mild October wind. The seventeen year-old Koopa tightened her cyan blue bandanna, then sat down on a soft patch of moss. I was in the oak tree above her, staring down at the goth teenager. She ran her shiny black claws across her gray pants. Willow then touched her black and purple boots. Then she stood.

I took a deep breath and got out of the tree.

She looked at me. Her soft blue eyes grew wide with curiosity. She positioned her black boots into the dirt on the ground, spreading an evil look on her face. She then took her bandanna off of her neck.

I saw a bright blue vein popping out of her arm- which made me starving. I licked my canines.

"Go ahead. I know that you're hungry." Willow growled.

I gasped a bit.

"Wha? How did you know..?" I muttered, stepping closer to her.

"That doesn't matter, Kortez. Do it."

I blinked. I looked at her neck. It did look quite promising. I grabbed the girl by her shoulders and sank my teeth into her neck.

Oh gosh. I was seriously doing it. I don't know how I knew. But… the only thing that matters is that I'm actually doing it. Willow had delicious sweet blood that stained my teeth.

I released her out of my grip, then looked behind myself. No one was there except Willow and I.

"Uh… Thanks." I said uneasily.

"Don't mention it. I'm Willow. You must be Kortez." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah. We have math and history class together, right?"

"Yes, yes. Now, is your hunger satisfied?" Willow asked, putting her bandanna back on her neck.

I nodded slowly.

"We must get to school now. I will explain how I know you later. It's a particularly long story, in fact." She replied.

When we got there, Courtney seemed to click with Willow. Like they've known each other for a long time. Anyways, history was easy- as usual. Willow, Courtney, and I sat together. It was nice, I have to admit. Biology was weird, of course. Now, to my favorite subject of the day.

Math.

When your uncle is your math teacher, math class is awesome. Unless your uncle really hated you. Then it would suck.

Mr. Skrap looked pretty calm and content today. He propped his feet on his desk as all of the teenagers flooded the room.

"Well, class. Today, you guys are just going to work on yesterday's work sheet as I sit here and watch you." Skrap joked.

After I got my sheet done, I looked at Willow's neck.

Lunch was next. I wonder if she'd let me feed on her… No. Nope. There's no way.

Mr. Skrap looked at his timer. It beeped.

"TIME IS UP. Put your pencils down." He laughed, getting all of the papers.

When he walked away, he dropped a paper from his pocket on accident. When everyone walked out of the room, I picked up the paper. It read:

_The child is not innocent. I mustn't trust it. _

_Yet, I did make a vow on its life to not let it get killed. I cannot kill it._

_So, Ellehctileavious, if you want to play… Let's play. Let's get dirty, my dear brother._

_~Zero_

I tilted my head.

"Hey, uh, Uncle Skrap? I have a question." I asked, shoving the note in my pocket.

"Anything, kiddo." He smiled.

"Would you know anyone named _Zero_? Or _Ellehctileavious_?" I straightened my posture a bit.

"Nope." He replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Just wanted to know." I grinned.

I walked out of the door, smearing a pleased grin upon my lips.

"Wait, Xzal- Kortez. Come back in here." He said.

I closed the door.

"_Where_ did you hear those names?"

"I just found a note. It came out of your back pocket." I nodded, handing it to him.

"Well, thank you for returning it. A… _friend_ of mine gave it to me. I have to give it to someone." Skrap grabbed the note from the palm of my right hand.

**~  
Did you like? Be honest. :D I love this chapter…**

**TEAM KORTEZ. XD**

**TEAM SKRAP. ;3**

**I'm on both of their teams…Who's team are you on? (Oh yeah, I'm out of Lexington now. :D )**


	7. Chapter 6- She

**Well. Hello, my name is Morgan. I'M JUST A RANDOM WEIRDO TYPING SLICK 2 FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT AND YOUR ENJOYMENT. **

**Annnnd, I like Kortez. So… XD **

**Go~  
**_Casually walking, Zero picked up the warm platter of cookies that were in front of him. _

"_Xzalliff, dearie? The cookies are done." He called. _

_Zero looked out of the open window to see a very young- and short- Koopa with fluffy purple hair, yellow skin, a black head, dark purple shades, and not-so-sharp claws. She turned around to look at her adolescent uncle. _

"_Wait! Slick and I are on our last round of hide-and-go-seek!" The juvenile Koopa spat- accompanied by gleaming baby blue eyes._

"_Okay, fine then. Just hurry up, please."_

_The youngest Koopa- at the age of 7- nodded happily, then looked in her 18 year old uncle's backyard to find her best friend. Slick. Slick wasn't just her imaginary friend- he was her loyal companion. When the young child found her imaginary friend, she gave him a tight hug. _

"_Oh yeah! The cookies! Slick! Do you want one?" She asked._

"_No. Zewo cweeps me out." Slick said._

"_Suit yourself then." _

_The girl then cheerfully trotted into her uncle's small bungalow. _

"_Okay, Xzalliff. Do you want any milk?" Zero said, pouring a cup of milk for himself._

_Young Xzalliff nodded and tried to sit on the kitchen table's chair. But, she was just too short. When you're 1'9, life is a bit hard. _

"_Could you help me up?" She asked, blushing a bit._

"_Of course, dearie." Zero smiled, picking his niece up by her small waist._

_He sat her down on a stack of books with a pillow placed on the top of the tall stack. Zero put the platter of cookies down on the table and put the cups of milk down. The two relatives ate cookies together for around twenty minutes. _

"_Now… onto your schedule again. Hmm…" Zero announced, holding a paper in his hands._

_Xzalliff's father left his little brother a guide/schedule on how to take care of his young- and needy daughter for the night. Her father and siblings all went to a hotel for the weekend- but Xzalliff was far too sick to go. She had an infection in her lungs, so Zero volunteered to tend to young Xzalliff's every need. She got better earlier this morning, though. _

"_It looks like it says here that you should take a nap now… Your father is scheduled, am I right?" Zero smiled, picking his small niece up._

"_You bet." Xzalliff replied quietly. _

_He chuckled a bit, taking her to his guest bedroom. Zero sat down on a black chair. _

"_Look at how cute you are, dearie." He cooed. _

_Xzalliff grimaced. She was always called "cute" since she was so tiny. She thought that it was all lies to make her feel good. But Zero always seemed to be fond of her, so his love might be true._

Tangled in sheets again, I woke up.

"Okay. I just need to calm down." I sighed.

I put my feet on the cold floor. I got a jacket and a pair of baggy pants from my dresser and slipped the clothing on. I was hungry. I looked at my alarm clock.

2:15 AM. Well… a late night snack wouldn't hurt, right? So, I stepped into my sneakers and opened the door… slowly. Nobody was in the hallway.

Good. I walked into the living room quietly.

No one was there. I grabbed my backpack- so if I waste enough time until school, I wouldn't forget it.

So, I went outside. And I flipped to the forest. I smelled blood.

_Cold_ blood. I heard a loud heartbeat, as well. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Dear Jades..." I whispered, running as fast as I could to a tree.

I hid behind it, breathing heavily. I looked at the person who was following me.

Glowing purple eyes, electric blue hair, faux fur on his arms and legs, a glowing red charm on his neck, and he looked way taller and older than me. Err- more… _dominate. _

Oh crap. There were two. The other one had bright red hair, pitch black skin, spikes on his legs- hey… he somewhat looks like Mr. Indigo- oh my gosh.

That _is _Mr. Indigo.

My heart skipped a few beats.

I knew that he was weird. I had a feeling that he drinks blood. I knew that something's wrong with him.

"Xzanis, do you really smell blood?" Mr. Indigo croaked, looking behind himself.

"Yes, Ellehctileavious. I do. Now sit tight. I'm going to go look behind a few trees." The other Koopa barked, walking to my tree.

I climbed the tree so quickly- since my life _depended _on it.  
"Oh, yes. The victim just climbed the tree. How… wonderful." He replied.

Mr. Indigo broke into a small laugh.

"I guess that we wait, then." Mr. Indigo said.

"I agree."

I looked down. I shuddered a bit in fear. My English teacher was going to kill me.

Great.

After twenty minutes of waiting for the two to leave, the branch that I was sitting on unfortunately broke. Oh _crap. _I fell to the ground… rather quickly. I saw Mr. Indigo step behind me and crouch down.

"Now… Say nothing about this and you will get good grades _and _not be killed." Mr. Indigo nodded.

"Go ahead, Ellehctileavious." The Koopa with blue hair said, crossing his faux fur-covered arms.

"Okay, okay, fine." Mr. Indigo replied.

I looked at him with innocence and fear in my eyes. He grinned, showing me his beautiful white canines. And before I knew it, his teeth were in my neck.

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me… _I thought, squeezing my eyes shut.

Something weird was happening. Something that I felt like happened to me as a child. I felt words build up in my mouth.

I felt sick to my stomach. I felt a bit dizzy, on top of all that.

"_Daddy? What are you doing?" Xzalliff asked in shock._

_Her father's way larger teeth were in her small neck. When he released his grip from the small girl, he spit some of the child's blood into a tube. He then screwed the cap back onto the tube and sat it down on the kitchen table._

"_Do not worry, dear. You will understand when you are older." Her father sighed, picking his daughter up._

Oh gosh.

Mr. Indigo is more.

No, no, no. He is _NOT.._. Nope. There's no way.

He got his teeth out of my neck.

"Do not worry, dear. You will understand… quite soon." Mr. Indigo smiled.

"Don't say that! Just don't!" I growled.

Mr. Indigo held his hand out to me. I gladly took it and stood up. His oddly cold palms sent a chill down my spine.

"Now, Kortez. I do not imagine that Mr. Bleck would be glad that you were out this late." He said firmly.

"Yeah… Well he wouldn't be happy either if I told him that you attacked me." I put my hands in my pockets.

I straightened my shoulders. Mr. Indigo grunted.

"Do not speak of this, you hear me?" He grabbed me by the shoulders violently.

"Okay." I replied.

He nodded.

"Now that you know my secret, and I know yours…" He continued.

"Wait! You kept the note, didn't you?" I growled.

"Of course I did."

I crossed my arms and breathed a breath of cold air. I sighed.

"I don't feel that great. I need to go home." I muttered.

"Well, school is in two hours. And you need to feed as well." He replied.

I felt weird inside.

My English teacher just told me that I needed to feed. That was… odd.

"I'll pass." I said uneasily.

The guy with blue hair put his big hand on my shoulder.

"You _do_ need to. He is right." He nodded.

I walked over to Mr. Indigo.

"Yeah- uh- who's your friend?" I whispered.

"Him? His name is Xzanis. We are old … _friends_." Mr. Indigo said.

"Oh. That explains." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at both of them. Then I looked at the open forest. But then I looked at Mr. Indigo's neck.

Veins.

I wanted to bite him. So he could be in pain. I really hate him. A lot. I used to like him as a teacher. But I loathe him now. He should die in a fire, really.

"I have to go, guys. I really do." I announced, biting my bottom lip.

I walked quickly into the forest as my anger elevated. Oh no.

It's happening again. I'm getting angry. What am I going to do? Go on a killing spree?

I don't think so.

**At school.**

"So, what you're saying is that… um, Mr. Indigo is coming over for dinner at your house tonight?" Willow laughed, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Yeah, isn't that a bit weird?" Courtney giggled.

She put her hand on my other shoulder.

"I guess. My dad invited him over. Not me." I grinned, playfully shoving both of them.

Courtney flipped her French-braid in contentment and gave me a big smile. Willow smiled as well, but not as large as Courtney.

"So what is your dad making for the dinner?" Courtney asked.

"Grilled chicken and rice. Two things that I hate. Great." I sighed, getting my math book out of my locker.

"Well, look at the bright side." Willow croaked.

She cleared her throat out silently.

"You guys may not be so awkward now. And, maybe he'll be in a good mood and not give your class so many tests." She said.

"Yeah-"

"Doopliss!" Courtney squealed, pointing at a white figure in the hallway.

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled.

"He your adopted brother or something?" Willow asked.

"No, no- he's Kortez's boyfriend!" Courtney whispered happily, grabbing my hand.

"Oh, okay. Kortez, just don't screw up with him." Willow said.

"I'll leave you two love-birds alone. Now go get him, Kort!" Courtney beamed, pushing me to my Duplighost boyfriend.

Well, if you forgot, Doopliss is my boyfriend. We've been together since… last year, I think. Anyways, we've had our ups and downs. But we still love each other. He's so sweet and funny- he can also calm me down. It's like… fire and ice, I guess. In our case, He's the ice and I'm the fire. We can still pull through, though.

All that matters is that I love him and he loves me.

Doopliss greeted me with a kiss on my cheek and gave me black rose.

"I've missed you so much. You had me worried sick." He said, grabbing my hand.

"What do you mean, Sheet Freak?" I asked, tilting my head.

He grabbed my hand. Doopliss then kissed it.

"You almost died, Kortez!" He cried.

"I… did?" I muttered.

"Yeah! Remember! Grodus? You were all over the news, babe." He said, taking the rose from my hand.

He brushed a piece of my hair back from my face, then placed the black flower in my hair.

"You're… kidding…"

I closed my eyes for a second. I remembered something… Something important…

_~When we got in the room, there was a large metal slab and a few tables._

_"Umm..." I muttered._

_"Don't fear. It's just a big table, dear. Now lay on it." Grodus said._

_"I don't know about this, Grodus.. I mean- doesn't this look a little... weird?" I asked uneasily._

_"Nope. Nothing about it is special at all."_

_"Okay then..."~_

"Kortez, we're going to be late for math class!" Doopliss announced, pulling me to the entrance of Skrap's classroom.

"Oh. Sorry. Daydreaming, I guess." I said, shaking off the numb feeling going through my body.

When everyone was in class, Skrap propped his feet up on his desk.

"Let's take attendance, shall we?" He smiled.

After that was done, he shifted his gaze to Doopliss.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like we have a new student, eh?" Skrap asked.  
"Yeah." Doopliss said, placing a notebook on his desk.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Slick." Doopliss yawned, rolling his eyes.

Skrap nodded.

"Okay then. Today… all we're going to do… Is study for your next exam. That's all." He announced.

Not paying attention to my book, I bit my finger. Skipping breakfast is horrible. I sucked a bit of blood out of myself.

After a long class of reading, the class left the room. Now to lunch. Oh yes. My favorite part of the day.

Willow and I sneaked out of the school and quickly ran behind the garbage cans outside.

"Okay. Go ahead, Kort." She smiled.

Willow untied her bandanna and let me drink her warm blood from her neck.

As usual, it was delicious. Until…

"And I suppose that you're very hungry, Kortez." Mr. Indigo crossed his arms.

His lips curled at the edges a bit. Willow's eyes grew wide. I got my teeth out of her neck.

"Mr. Indigo, please do not punish us. I'm just doing my job." Willow whispered timidly.

"Of course I won't, dear." He nodded.

I stood still, terrified. My legs felt like jelly. I felt like I was slowly melting. Again.

Blood dripped down from my mouth. Mr. Indigo laughed a bit, like he didn't care. But I was still mortified.

"It's okay, Kortez. I'm not going to take your life or anything."

"But…" I muttered.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you this afternoon, Mr. Indigo." I said in a whisper.

I looked at the forest, then ran. I ran so quickly that my heart was practically beating hard against my chest.

Minutes later, at the school, Willow and Mr. Indigo started a conversation.

"She's a very messy eater, you have to admit that." Mr. Indigo smiled.

"Since your neck is covered in blood. You really need to wash it off, dear." He continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Willow said, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Your mother used to complain to me about how much of a messy eater I was." He grinned.

Willow laughed a bit.

"I remember one day when mom went to the dry cleaners. One person asked if we were murderers." She looked up at Mr. Indigo with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh yes. The days of being a reckless teenager." Mr. Indigo patted Willow's back.

He gave her a white cloth. Willow wiped her neck off quickly as the two went back into the school.

At the forest, I leaned my head against a tree. Why does Mr. Indigo laugh at me?

Yes, yes, yes. I know that it was an oh-it's-okay-I-think-that-it's-cute laugh, but still. Why does he like me? I mean, I have a few answers, though.

I'm like him in a way.

I do the same things that he does. Err, drink blood.

We look alike.

And, the most ridiculous answer… The weirdest thought. The out-of-the-question answer. The one that is not true. The one that I get a chill in my spine when I think about it. The one that I get nauseous about.

Mr. Indigo is my… um… dad.

No. He can't be. I'm really funny. Nope. No way. I'm just tired, that's all. If he was, he would've been like, "Hey Kortez Indigo! I'm like your dad yay!".

_But, _Mr. Skrap is my uncle, right? So he's either lying or he's Bowser's adopted brother.

But WHY DO THEY RIDE IN A CAR TOGETHER?! You know, Mr. Indigo and Skrap. They are probably good friends… right?

Like I said. I'm just very tired. Really tired. I need to go home, I guess.

Oh yeah. Mr. Indigo is coming over for dinner. Great. Well… actually… it really _is_ great. Why, you ask?

Because I could ask him a few questions. Oh yes… This is perfect. It really is. I heard a noise. I saw a figure in the distance. This is the one time that I really didn't care- since my life is going in the way that I want it to. And nothing can ruin this night.

I'm on to you, Mr. Indigo. And you better watch out.

**Later~**

"_Daddy? Mama?" The young girl called._

_She trotted around the crowded bar- looking for her parents. Her parents took her to a bar earlier. It was one day after her drunken father abused her_- _and he wanted more alcohol. So, he took his favorite child to the bar with him and his wife. _

_Xzalliff. _

_Little did the child know that this trip would change her life forever. Xzalliff's parents were so drunk that they forgot their own child at the bar. So the child was left alone at the bar. With no one to help her. But… two figures then walked up to her. One woman and one man. Actually, one blue woman and one male jester. _

"_Well hello, sweetie!" The blue woman exclaimed._

"_Nastasia…. Is she our child?" The drunk jester asked._

"_Where are your parents?" She replied, taking the child's hands._

"_I dunno." The child shrugged._

"_Oh.. Well do you know their phone number?" _

"_No."_

"_Okay, dear. I'm going to take you to my house, okay?" The blue woman said sweetly._

_Xzalliff nodded, unsure of what was happening. _

I woke up by Bleck shaking me.

"Wha? Oh, hi, Daddy." I yawned.

"You need to change. Mr. Indigo will be here any minute." He replied.

"Okay."

When Bleck left the room, I changed into my 'nice' shirt. It was gray with a black zipper on the back. Long-sleeved, too. I also put on denim jeans and put my shades on my face.

I had my dirty school clothes on, just so you know. I left the forest a bit dirty… and wet- since it started to rain.

Anyways, I walked into the kitchen. The smell of cooked chicken filled the air.

Repulsive.

"Daddy, since when did you ever start liking chicken?" I moaned, leaning against the countertops.

"I just like it. I can't see how you like it raw." He said with a smirk.

"Eh. But do I really have to be nice? I mean, I hate him."

I popped my knuckles.

"Yes, Kortez. You really _have_ to. Now go feed the Chomps." He demanded.

I nodded and went down to the basement- where the two Chomps live.

Chains- mine- and Dementia- which is Dimentio's. Chains is my baby. I love him so much. He wears a green bowtie. And he's so adorable.

Dementia is a girl. She's white. And I think that they might have puppies. That would be cute.

I scooped some kibble in their bowls. Licking my hand, Chains nudged my waist a bit. I pet and kissed his head in return. Darn, I love him.

"Kortez!" Bleck called.

"Coming." I said loudly.

I trudged up the basement steps. I brushed dust off of my legs and took a deep breath.

Dear Jades I was nervous.

I looked at the door. I heard knocking. Oh yay… He's here.

"You open it, Daddy!" I whispered.

"You're his student- you open it! I'm cooking!"

"Fine."

I opened the door to see Mr. Indigo standing there in the rain. He had a trench coat and a hat on. When he saw me, he gave me a smile- showing off his pretty white canines.

"Hello, Kortez. May I come in?" He asked like a gentleman.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Thank you."

I closed the door behind him. He hung his coat and hat on the coat hanger. He had my backpack in his hand- so he sat it down on the floor.

"Your neck bites are showing." I grinned, speaking quietly.

"Dear Jades. A man can't go three days without his neck bites showing." Mr. Indigo silently growled, putting his bright red ponytail on the neck bites.

"Oh. Well yours are too." He smiled.

I blushed in embarrassment, rushing to my room to find some kind of bandanna. When I found a black bandanna, I went back into the kitchen.

"Well. I hope that you are okay- since you rushed out earlier today." Mr. Indigo said, taking a seat on one of the kitchen table's chair.

"Oh… um… I'm okay… I just needed a break. And… not to be rude… but you really made me a bit pissed, I guess. Just watching me… and Willow… I think that me feeding on her should be a bit private. I really don't want my teacher to watch me eat." I whispered, sitting down.

"Well dear, you should not be mad. I do the same thing that you do." He replied calmly.

"Yes… but… You just… urk me. A lot, actually." I said.

"And why is that?" He tilted his head a bit.

"What are you hiding from me, Mr. Indigo? Just tell me. Right now." I snarled.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

His lips curled a bit.

"I mean… Why did you feed on me? And why do you like me?!" I asked angrily.

"I told you to not mention that again. Now should I make myself clear, Kortez? Because I have a few ways how to shut people's traps." He growled.

I felt nauseous again. Great.  
"No, sir." I said- mortified.

"Smart girl." He replied.

"Well… I think that I'm not hungry anymore." I muttered.

Mr. Indigo laughed a bit.

Bleck served the food to us. I looked at Mr. Indigo. He wrinkled his nose at it- just a bit. When he took a bite, he looked disgusted. But Bleck didn't seem to notice- since he was eating his very quickly.

"This is… great." Mr. Indigo forced a smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks Daddy." I replied.

Mr. Indigo looked at me for a few minutes. After everyone was finished, Mr. Indigo smiled at me.

"A word with you, Kortez?" He asked.

"Sure." I said uneasily.

He took me by my wrist to the end of the hallway.

"You _really_ have the nerve to call him _father?!_" He growled.

"Yes. Yes I do, _Mr_. Indigo." I smirked, getting in his face.

"And do you have anything against that?" I continued angrily.

"Who is your _real_ father, Kortez? What do you know?" He croaked.

He cleared his throat.

"Is he standing right in front of me, Mr. Indigo?!" I snarled.

He laughed, cooling off.

"Kortez, dear, you are an intriguing child. I would love it if you _acted_ like my child."

"What does that mean? Please! What are you hiding from me?" I cried.

"It is complicated, dear." He sighed.

"It really is."

"No! It's not! You are sitting here and LYING to me! Tell me the truth, Mr. Indigo!" I screamed.

He took a deep breath. It felt like he was staring into my soul- in a way. All of the sudden, I felt warm and fuzzy. Comfortable- to be in fact.

He smiled a bit, then parted his lips to speak.

"Everything is fine right now, dear. And you _must _trust me." He said, putting his cold palms on my face.

"Are you sure?" I said- with my eyes closed.

"Mm hmm. Now stay here while I go talk to your… mm… _father_." Mr. Indigo nodded.

And with a kiss on the forehead, he left rather quickly.

Dear Jades I feel so drunk. I'm numb… Very very numb. But, I'm okay. I'm just fine.

Bleck and Mr. Indigo started a conversation when I was lost in my drunk-numb-happy land. They spoke very quietly. Their whispers turned into mumbles as I slowly walked into the kitchen.

Bleck pointed his finger to me.

"Come here, please." He whispered, wiping a tear from his eye.

I walked over to him as he placed me right next to Mr. Indigo. He snapped a picture of us from my smart phone- which was right next to him.

"Okay. You may go now." Mr. Indigo smiled.

I nodded.

Around fifteen minutes later, he left.

"Daddy, what did he tell you?" I asked.

"Nothing." Bleck replied.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed." I yawned, stretching my arms.

"Okay." Bleck said.

"_Oh dear Jades… I can't feel my legs…" Ellehctileavious groaned, putting his cup of whiskey down._

_He looked at his favorite child- who was taking a nap in his bed._

"_Xzalliff, get out." He said quietly._

_The young father took a sip of his alcohol and- yet again- told his juvenile child to get out. But he didn't know that she was sleeping._

"_Okay then. You asked for it…" The drunk father growled._

_He got out of his chair. Ellehctileavious- at the age of twenty-eight- picked his daughter up. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes._

"_I told you to leave." He said._

"…_No you didn't…" The child spat._

_The angry father growled, then scratched his young daughter on the back of her neck- making her bleed. Her eyes filled with tears as he choked her. The angry father then slapped his juvenile daughter-_

"Gah…" I moaned, waking up.

My eyes widened a bit.

"Oh dear Jades…" I freaked out.

Who was that man in my dream?! And who… was the little girl…? And why did she look like me?! Oh no…

I got up from bed and thought of the threat of tears in my eyes. Holy crap I was scared. What's happening to me, and why?! Why is everything so hectic and confusing?

And why me? Gosh, I'm messed up. Maybe I really do have to go to a mental hospital.

**Meanwhile~**

_I can feel that the child is scared, I really can. But I'm doing the best that I can. Honestly. _

_And I really do love her. Yes, yes, I do. She is such an intriguing individual. She has changed a lot since then. Back then…_

_Hopefully I can get some rest. Actually- hopefully SHE can get some rest. Oh dear. Thank havens she hasn't called me down yet._

_But about that meltdown that she had tonight… I don't know. She knows way too much. She can outsmart me. The child is clever, I will admit that. _

…_She got that from me. _

_But what about simpler times, you ask? _

_Yes, yes. Xzalliff was a sweet child. Very small, slender, and short… I don't think that I could ask for a better kid. But when she grew ill… I just couldn't take it. _

_Oh dear. She's going out. When I mean that- I mean that…_

_Kortez is going out to the forest._

_And she should NOT be where I am. I can tell that she just can't STAND me… It honestly makes me laugh. She's adorable. When she thinks that she's all tough and what not. But really- in the inside…_

_She's very kind-hearted. Well, she was to me when she was small. But my wife practically raised her, so I guess that Molly- my wife- rubbed off on her._

_But now… my baby girl is… different._

_She's adopted by that Blumiere- poor thing. I can't believe it. I couldn't watch her grow up. No- it was Mr. Blumiere that did. Excuse me for loving her._

_I'm being way too emotional, really. But that's just my Xzalliff. My precious diamond in the rough. _

_I'm so happy that I actually got to talk to her this evening. She is so… interesting to talk to. Even though she got mad, I don't care._

_I can feel her heart pounding against her chest. Dear Jades she's caught. By someone. _

_Not me. _

_She's being fed on… But… by who? Her blood flow is perfect, her eyelids are heavy, the child is tired. Her heartbeat is now steady. _

_Very steady._

_She is still being fed on. Whoever this person is, it is going to- mm… I can't say KILL her, but make her faint. Oh well. She can lay there until I find her._

_She is drooling. Her clothes are torn. The feeder has its foot on her chest._

_She fainted. She is bleeding. I can feel her pain. I can taste blood in the back of my throat. _

_I need to find her. I need to take her to my house and get her washed up or SOMETHING. She is always welcome in my house. _

_I'm on to you, Kortez. And you better watch out._

**~Did you like it?! My FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR. Long, right?! :D**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap! ;3**


	8. Chapter 7- Finding Out

**Hurry up, hurry up! Get to the good parts of the story! Hurry hurry! Be quick, okay? – Me. **

**Ya, the good parts are almost here, my dear Slick and Slick 2 readers. :P Yeaaaaah. **

**Go~  
**

I looked up wearily, my eyes filled with small weary tears… I was on the ground, drooling. I was just fed on by some weirdo. Perfect. That's all I need… Ugh.

I was helpless. I couldn't get up- I ached so badly. The person literally SAT on my chest and fed from my neck. And he was heavy. All that I could do was lay there. My throat and neck hurt! So NO, I'm not going to yell for help!

And… I'll be fine by myself. No problem…

I heard something. Holy crap I hope that I'm not fed on again. That's JUST what I need after being sat and fed on.

"Okay, dear, can I just say one thing? Don't come out to the forest at night, okay? Regardless of how starving you are."

Mr. Indigo… great.

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He nudged his hands under my back and lifted me up. I silently moaned a bit, hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

Mr. Indigo casually walked back to his car, which was on the side of the road. Zasamous was leaning on the side of the black car. He was exhaling huge puffs of the gray smoke that came out of his cigarette.

"You done?" Zasamous croaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Open the door on the left." Mr. Indigo said.

The emo teenager sighed and opened the door to the back seat. Mr. Indigo gently put me in it and strapped the seatbelt to my chest. He then went to the driver's side and got in.

"So, why is she here?" Zasamous asked grouchily.

"…Because. She just is. I'm going to let her sleep on the couch at the house." Mr. Indigo nodded.

After driving for around twenty minutes, we drove up to a three- story… house… that was pale blue….

…

And… there was a huge basement… and a room for each sibling… and daddy's study was in the garden…

And… mama used to make hot chocolate on the black stove when it was cold… And… even Skrap had his own room…

Oh dear Jades I can't stand it! I have to face the facts! Mr. Indigo IS my father! But I just have to make sure.

Yeah, yeah… I'll just have to make sure… I know what I'll do. I'll ask Skrap if I could come over today… Then I could go up to my old room and get find some proof.

I mean… I may be wrong. Still.

Mr. Indigo opened the car door and picked me up out of the seat. I slowly breathed… I wasn't worried.

I wasn't scared.

I was quite comfortable, in fact. Even though Mr. Indigo's hands were cold against my warm back. But that's okay.

Zasamous opened the big metal door for Mr. Indigo- who brought me inside.

"I'm going to stay here today. I want to take care of her." He said.

"Okay. So will Skrap take me to school or what?" Zasamous replied, getting a soda out of the fridge.

"I'm guessing. Now go to your room. You can stay up for a few more minutes." Mr. Indigo announced, putting me down on the black leather couch.

"Mm… okay then." Zasamous mumbled, hanging his coat on the coat hanger.

Mr. Indigo nodded. He went to a basket on the right side of the room and got out a blanket.

But not just any blanket.

Oh gosh it was my favorite one from when I was a child! It was a fuzzy white and black striped one. Oh dear Jades I love that blanket!

He gently put it on my body. He then sat on the edge of the long couch and brushed the hair back from my face. Mr. Indigo kissed my forehead silently and laid his head on my side.

"I don't know what to do, Xzalliff. I don't know how to tell you what's going on… But everything is going to be fine… it really is." His lips were so close to my side that it sent a chill down my spine.

He got up and sighed.

"Goodnight, dear. I love you." He muttered.

My lips were glued shut. I couldn't say anything back. I don't know if it was since I was hurting, or since I was so shocked.

"I'm going to be on the third floor if you need me. You know what room your mother and I are in." He wet his lips.

I replied by softly snoring. Mr. Indigo smiled.

He yawned and went up to his bedroom. Trudging up the flight of stairs, he thought.

_Where to start… Where to start._ He moaned in his head.

_She is quite comfortable in this house. I can tell. She feels safe. I would've let her go in her bedroom, but I'm still painting it. The walls WERE a pale green with white stripes. Now I'm painting the room a vibrant purple. It's coming together quite nicely, actually. I've bought her furniture and bedspread already. All that I need to do is buy her a few accessories for the room- accompanied by an armchair. And… hopefully she'll like it. I'm trying my best to make her happy… Xzalliff CAN be hard to please. But I think that she'll like it. A lot. _

_Back on the agenda. I mustn't get off track. So… I'll give her one more week. One more week to let her live with Mr. Blumiere. Then I will take her. I have the rights to. By law, actually. You see, she isn't… adopted, really. Mr. Blumiere didn't._

_I've already informed him about how I will take her back. She is in that time of life where she needs… shelter. _

_When I mean that, she needs discipline._

_She needs firm ground to stand on._

_She needs her mother. _

_She needs her siblings._

_But most of all, she needs her father. _

_I do not believe that Mr. Blumiere disciplines her. I think that she's a bit out of control to my liking. _

_Well, Sabine and Jak are a bit odd, so I can't say anything bad about Xzalliff. _

_But… I feel… guilty. I don't want her to be emotionally torn. Between me… and Mr. Blumiere._

_I can tell that she has a LOT of affection for him. She even has the nerve to call him 'daddy'. _

…_But she was brainwashed, so…_

_Oh dear Jades I can't get over the fact that Mr. Blumiere got one of his minions to brainwash my baby girl!_

_She didn't even know that I existed… until recently. That made my heart shatter into little pieces of waste. I guess that…_

_Well… this is what he told me:_

"So… you proclaim that you're Kortez's father?" Blumiere sighed.

"Yes. And I have the papers to prove it." Ellehctileavious nodded.

"I knew that this day would come. And, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart to you about brainwashing Xzalliff. That's the only thing that I knew to do to make her stop crying at night." Blumiere replied, slumping his shoulders.

"…I understand. I understand… Well… I'm a bit upset about that, but oh well." Ellehctileavious whispered.

"Thank you… And… I could tell that she _really_ missed you. And her mother. But… she was startled by me the first few weeks. She didn't know how to take us seriously. I felt so sorry for her. She went inside of her room every day and sat there and cried for a long time. She said that she didn't know your name OR your phone number. When she was young, of course. So, after accidently making her suffer for a month, I had to do it. She was so sad. I made her think that I was her adopted father, she had a lot of friends, Bowser was her real father, and that she loved us as real family. And that you were NOT her real father." Bleck said.

"I'm sorry… I was selfish. I don't know how I can repay you." He continued.

"You will let me take her back. Let me take Xzalliff Ellehctileavious Raven Indigo on October the 11th. This month. So you have one week. One week EXACTLY. She will not see you again. Ever. Even until the day she dies. You will not be invited to her funeral. Or if she has a wedding. You will NOT be invited. You practically stole my child from me for seven years. And I couldn't HANDLE it. Can you think about how much stress you put me through?!" Ellehctileavious growled.

"You can't do this! She loves us! And you can't take her!" Blumiere's eyes moistened.

"Mr. Blumiere, I have the proof that my wife gave birth to her. And that you never legally ADOPTED her. So ha and HA." Ellehctileavious sneered.

"But… please Ellehctileavious… You don't understand…"

"No. She is mine, not yours, and never will be. Regardless of how hard you try. She is _my _daughter." Ellehctileavious snarled.

…_I feel bad about my behavior with Mr. Blumiere, but he cannot keep my child. _

Ellehctileavious opened his bedroom door and took his hair down. He yawned a bit.

"Ellehctileavious, dear? Is that you, sweetie?" Molly- his wife- asked, turning on her side.

"Yes, yes. Sorry I was out. I just had to take care of a few things." Ellehctileavious said.

He slipped his shell off and unfolded the quilt on his bed. He eased himself on it, laying his head on his soft, memory foam pillow.

"That's fine, dear." Molly smiled.

Her pink hair was swept to the side- so it wouldn't get in her husband's pale face. Ellehctileavious put his arm around her waist. He nuzzled his head against her back.

"Okay, good. I'm staying home today. I have a guest that I have to take care of. She's sleeping on the couch downstairs." He mumbled quietly.

"Who is it?" Molly asked sleepily.

"Xzalliff." He replied, gently kissing Molly's left horn- which was on her head.

"You mean… Our child?" Molly's eyes widened.

"Yes. Her neck has an open wound on it so I must take care of her."

"Oh dear… Is she okay?"

"Of course she is. I wouldn't let her get _horribly_ hurt." He smiled.

"Okay then." She whispered, kissing Ellehctileavious's hand.

**Later~**

I yawned. My neck hurts!

Anyways, I'm not at daddy's house- oh wait, I'm at Mr. Indigo's place. Oh well. I looked around- well, tried to look around. My neck was hurting, so I tried not to hurt it.

I was on the couch. Oh yeah! Now I remember. Okay, okay.

I heard sizzling coming from somewhere… And I smelled bacon.

"How do you like your bacon, Kortez?" Mr. Indigo asked.

"Chewy." I replied.

Well… that's nice… He's making me bacon… And I love bacon… No, seriously, that's nice of him.

Mr. Indigo came in the living room- out of the kitchen- and sat on the red armchair that was placed next to the couch. He smiled.

"Well good morning, dear." He announced.

"Ditto… Um… thanks for making breakfast… You really didn't have to do that-"

"I wanted to." Mr. Indigo nodded, turning on the TV.

After flipping through a few channels, he went back to the kitchen to check on the bacon. He placed seven pieces on a plate. He then started to make fried eggs and biscuits.

"So… Is there anything on your mind?" He asked politely.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Well… there is _one_ question that I have to ask you." I mumbled.

"And that is?"

I held my stomach to keep myself from throwing up. I was so nervous… I then bit my claws for a few minutes. When Mr. Indigo returned, I almost barfed onto the pretty tiled floor.

"I… I have to ask you this…" I ran a trembling hand through my hair.

"Go on…"

"Mr. Indigo… Are you…" I started.

There was a bit of silence, like Mr. Indigo knew what was coming.

"My…. _Father?_" My lip quivered.

"What a ridiculous question, dearie. The answer is no." He smiled in a very fake way.

"Oh…" I sighed.

_Then… I guess that all of those dreams were… fake. And I guess that I was mistaking this house for a different one… I guess that… _I thought.

_I don't look anything like Bowser or his children! I don't really know if he is my father! I'm starting to doubt that! _

_So… If Mr. Indigo isn't my father… then who is? _

"I'll be right back… I must go wash up before breakfast." I lied, easing myself up from the couch- watching out for my neck.

"Good choice. Third room on the right… Second floor." Mr. Indigo smiled.

I started up the flight of stairs. When I walked to the bathroom, I read the names of the people on the passing doors.

Sabine.

Riley and Lou.

Fear- which was written in capitalized letters.

There was a 'lounge' as well. When I saw the bathroom, I walked in. I washed my hands and looked at the beige walls.

Okay. Mr. Indigo had to be lying. I remember this room like everything.

Oh dear Jades…

My room has to be on the third floor!

The second room on the right was my room! Mr. Indigo was LYING! Holy crap! I rushed upstairs- to the third floor.

Memories filled my mind as I looked around on each the door's name.

The first room on the left was Skrap's. The second room to the left was Zasamous's. The first room to the right was the top floor's bathroom, and right next to it was my room.

It looked like it had a name written on it one time in life, but it was scratched off. All that I could see was a purple "X", half of an "L", and an "F". I put my hand on the silver doorknob and closed my eyes. This was intense… Maybe I was going a bit too far…

But before I could blink again, I opened the door. I slowly walked into the abandoned room…

Wait… this room wasn't abandoned… Who was painting it and why?!

It wasn't the usual pale green with white stripes! It was being painted a deep purple! And there wasn't white carpet anymore, either! It was dark wood flooring.

All of the furniture was removed… But there was a box of a few things sitting in the middle of the room.

Out of curiosity, I opened it and looked inside. Inside was a birth certificate, a plush toy, a plastic container, and a piece of paper that had fingerprints on it.

I picked up the birth certificate.

Xzalliff Ellehctileavious Raven Indigo, eh? Well… Hm…

Born on December 21, 1997. Which was my birthday…

The mother and father were Ellehctileavious Indigo and Molly Indigo. And there was mama's and daddy's signature…

Holy crap.

Mr. Indigo is a good lie-teller. Because he is my father alright. Before I got in trouble, I closed the box and ran out of my old room. I shut the door and flew down the stairs.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to brush my hair and such. I may not act like it- but I do have to take care of myself in a feminine manner." I said quickly.

"Oh it's okay. Your food is sitting on the table." Mr. Indigo smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

After a few hours, my neck healed up so I could go home.

**The next day~  
**So, Willow and Courtney decided to take me out to dinner so we could talk. I said sure.

And that's why I'm in Willow's car. Fin.

The AC was slightly on. Courtney ran her hand against the marble interior.

"I really like the interior… It's nice." She smiled.

"Thanks… it's my mom's car…" Willow muttered, turning up the music a bit louder.

The music was some kind of techno-like song, but it had a heavy bass level… so- you do the math.

…I've came to my conclusion.

Willow is an emo seventeen-year-old that doesn't like boys and likes to be lonely. She also thinks that Courtney's voice is annoying but she still likes her.

There ya go. Still. Willow is one of my best friends. Anyways…

"Hey, so where are we going?" I asked from the back seat.

"Toad a le Mode. Then I have to make one stop at the bar and then we can go home." Willow said.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that Willow is addicted to alcohol? She drinks it in small doses, but whatever. Or… that's what she tells Courtney and I.

"Okay. Good with me." I replied, smiling a bit.

When we got there, Willow checked our reservations, then walked in. When we all sat down, a waitress took our drink orders.

Courtney got sweet tea- and Willow and I got Chukola Cola. After getting our drinks, Willow started to talk.

"So… About dinner with Mr. Indigo… How was it?" She asked.

"Awkward… We got in a fight… And that's all that I wanna say." I sighed.

"That's okay. So why weren't you at school yesterday?" Courtney said, smiling.

"Um… I got hurt…" I replied, pointing to my neck.

There was a gruesome red blotch-or cut- that had a bit of infection in it. Courtney slightly cringed at it, and Willow shrugged.

"Here. Use my bandanna." She handed me hey cyan blue bandanna.

"Really? Uh… thanks." I mumbled, taking it from her palms and wrapping it around my neck.

"Back onto the subject…" Courtney announced.

"The weird thing is, is that Mr. Indigo wasn't there either!" She continued.

"Oh… really…? What a coincidence." I said sheepishly.

Courtney flipped her shiny orange curls onto her back.

"Yeah. That's weird." Willow replied.

I tapped my claws on the table. Gosh, I haven't drunk blood in almost three days… I think.

Three at the max, one at the least. Let's just say _that_.

Needless to say, I'm starving. Eh. That's okay, though. Because I have Willow by my side right now and if I get super MEGA starving, I'll ask her if I can talk to her in private outside…

Because Courtney doesn't know about it… and she'll probably not like me after I tell her…

"Kortez? Are you okay?" Willow asked.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." I said, shaking my head.

"Okay, good. I thought that you were dead or something." Courtney giggled.

After a few moments of silence, I broke.

"Willow, Courtney?! I have to tell you guys something!" I freaked out.

"What?" Both of the girls said in perfect unison.

"Mr. Indigo is my dad! And… And… I can't tell you about how much stress I'm under! He hasn't admitted it yet, but I know that he is!" I said, my eyes growing wide.

"What the heck?!" Willow laughed.

"You're hilarious, Kort." Courtney playfully slapped my arm.

"No… No… I'm serious! _Dead _serious!" I ran an irritated hand through my hair.

I then tapped my claws on the table quickly.

"You're… _serious?_" Willow replied.

"Yes… I'm not kidding… I wouldn't kid around about stuff like this…" I muttered.

"So… when do you think that he's gonna tell you?" Courtney asked.

"I dunno… I have a feeling that it's gonna be this week, though…"

"Oh gosh… Well… You have to make sure first, right? Have you seen your birth certificate yet?" Willow replied.

"Yes… And my real name isn't Kortez." I shook my head.

"What?" Both of the girls said, shocked.

"Yeah. My real name is Xzalliff. And my last name isn't Bleck. It's Indigo." I mumbled.

"So what do you want us to call you, Ms. I-Have-Two-Names?" Willow sneered, laughing a bit.

I grinned.

"Kortez, you jerk." I smiled.

Willow chuckled.

After ordering our food and eating, we were back inside of Willow's mom's car.

"I still can't believe that Mr. Indigo is your dad." Courtney sighed.

"Yeah, well, pretty soon, you'll be calling him Mr. Daddy Indigo." Willow grinned.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Anyways, I have a plan on how we can make sure. Wednesday- Courtney, you, a few others, and I are going to go at night and look around his office for proof." I replied.

"Fine with me." Courtney smiled.

"Ditto." Willow said.

**Two days later~**

"Mr. Blumiere, like I said… Friday I will take her back with me… I don't care what you say. She is my daughter and I can LEGALLY take her back." Mr. Indigo hissed.

Bleck repositioned the phone to the left side of his face.

"I'll do anything… I'll give you money…. Anything." He proclaimed.

"No. The only thing that I want is the child. And if you do not give her to me, then I will throw you in court. And trust me… I have a great lawyer." Mr. Indigo barked.

"…But… I love her-"

"Well I do too. And she is my daughter, not yours. I will stop by your house at 5:30 in the afternoon on Friday. You have four days to spend with her… Time is ticking, Mr. Blumiere." Mr. Indigo said calmly.

And with that, he hung up.

Bleck sighed.

I walked into the living room- all ready for school.

"Kortez, dear, come over here." Bleck announced.

"Okay." I replied, coming over to him.

I sat down on the couch. Bleck hugged me very tightly.

"Um… I love you, too…?" I mumbled.

When he let me go, he kissed my forehead.

"Sorry… I just had to do that." He placed a sad smile on his face.

"Well… Bye. I gotta go to school." I smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Ditto." I said, walking out of the door.

In the forest, I spotted Willow and grabbed her by her shoulders from behind.

"Good morning, Kortez." She smiled calmly, untying her bandanna.

"Hi." I replied plainly, taking her to behind a tree.

I sank my teeth into her neck, swallowing mouthfuls of her blood. I love it. Her blood is so sweet. Ahem- AB negative, to be exact.

When I was full, I got my canines out of her neck and wiped my mouth off. She put her bandanna back on.

"Off to school, I guess." She announced.

We walked to school, getting lost in conversation.

When we entered the school, I accidentally bumped into a blue-skinned- 6"1 Koopa that had blonde and orange hair, a silver nose piercing, red claws and spikes on his tail, orange jeans, a lime green shirt, red eyes, and stitch marks on the right side of his pale muzzle. And he was talking to Zasamous.

"Oh, hi, um, sorry! My name is Dart what's yours- I like colors do you like colors?" The rather hyper Koopa exclaimed.

"I'm Kortez- and no. I don't like colors." I grumbled.

"Well someone's a bit grouchy! I'm eighteen how old are you?! My best friend is Zasamous Indigo and I like eggplants and lollipops! They're so colorful- I like sugar." Dart replied in his hyper-sugar-high voice.

"I'm almost sixteen…" I said, somewhat creeped-out.

"AWWW THAT'S ADORABLE!" He yelled happily, grabbing me by the shoulders.

He nuzzled his muzzle on mine and smiled.

"You're SO SOFT!" He continued cheerfully.

And no- he was _serious_. He wasn't talking sarcastically at ALL.

"Uh… thanks?" I muttered.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Dart exclaimed.

Zasamous shot a concerned glance at him. I gave Zasamous a help-me-I-don't-know-what-to-do look. Zasamous grinned.

"Hey, Dart? Look to your left! Free eggplants!" He said loudly.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY?! YAAAAAAAY EGGPLANTS!" Dart screamed, running happily to the left.

"Thanks, Zasamous." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." Zasamous smiled.

I went to my locker and got out my history book. Courtney found me- and walked with me to history class. When we walked in, I saw that Dart guy.

He spotted me and gasped.

"Oh yay! I'm going to sit next to you two- oh hi, Courtney!"

"OMG hi, Dart!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Hiiii meet my new buddy, Kortez!" He smiled.

"Yes, she's my buddy, too!" Courtney replied with a huge smile.

And after that comment, I knew that this would be the longest day of my life.

**~Did you like it? I did! It's long, right?**

**Oh yes.**

**A note to all of the Slick 2 readers: **

_**I started back on school last week (August 9**__**th**__**)- therefore, Slick 2 updates will not be as frequent anymore :'( **_

_**Because of homework and not being home for half of the day. I have like four pages of homework every night '^o^**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. :( But I'll try my best to type as much as I can. **_

**FIN.**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap ;3**

**Team Willow ^^'**

**Team Dart :DDDDDD**


	9. Chapter 8- The Meeting

**Hi! More Slick 2, ya'll…**

**Go~**

After Dart and Courtney stopped talking, I let out a sigh of relief. Gah, they were driving me CRAZY! But, apparently Dart thinks that I'm one of his best friends.

I'm not saying anything bad about him, but he's a bit of a big mouth. He's nice and funny, though, so I'll probably stick around with him.

"I have to introduce you to my little buddy!" Dart exclaimed, carrying his books out of history class.

When he spotted his friend, he yelled at him.  
"HEY LUNGS! GET OVER HERE!" He screamed.

A short Koopa noticed him- slowly walking toward him.

"Hum?" The short Koopa asked sheepishly.

"Kortez, Courtney, I'd like for you to meet Lungs." Dart smiled, patting Lungs's back.

He was 5"1, and he had turquoise skin, fluffy dirty-blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, a brown bowtie, a necklace that had a lock on the bottom with keys surrounding it, a short tail, and a spiked cuff on his right hand. His shell was brown with cream spikes. Lungs looked around 12 or 13… But he had to be older to go to high school, so…

"Hi… I'm Lungs…" Lungs mumbled.

"I'm Courtney Dusk. Well you're as cute as a button!" Courtney blushed, smiling.

Lungs blushed a bit, holding out his hand so Courtney could shake it. So, being polite, Courtney did. Lungs kissed her hand. She batted her eyelashes a bit.

"So cute." She smiled.

"And who are _you?_" Lungs asked, grinning.

"Kortez… um… Indigo…" I replied.

Courtney shot me a concerned glance.

"Yes, yes, yes… Indigo is my last name." I said.

Lungs nodded.

I dunno why… But I don't trust that kid. I really don't.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Almost sixteen…" I shook my head.

That kid is so… suspicious. Like… he's done something wrong...

I looked into his eyes. And he looked into mine. Very slowly, I put my hand on my hip.

"Never ever speak to me again…" Both of us growled in perfect unison.

I saw some kind of pureness in his eyes… Some kind of light.

"Your heart is as good as gold…" I muttered.

"Your heart is as black as night…" He replied in shock.

Lungs grinned a bit. I growled, showing him my jagged under bite and large top canines. His pretty green eyes widened.

"Well… I suppose that I will be off… With this lovely lady… Onto biology." Lungs bluffed, taking Courtney's hand.

"Oh! Well… See ya, Kortez!" Courtney blushed.

I grunted.

"Aww, someone's a little upset!" Dart smiled, putting his arm around my neck.

"I don't like Lungs…" I replied.

"Oh… Well that's okay. You don't HAVE to like him." He said happily.

"The bad thing is, is that I have him for biology, too." I muttered.

"Awwwww, lean on me, baby!" Dart cooed, pressing my head onto his shoulder.

I laughed a bit.

"See? You're turning that frown UPSIDE DOWN!" He beamed, poking my nose.

"Boop." He said when he poked my nose.

In biology, Lungs was cooing over Courtney as they exchanged nuzzles and kisses and… unusual ways of expressing love. Let's just say that he was talking inappropriately about her- making her blush out of embarrassment.

I mean, it could be worse.

Courtney could be older than him- like she could be 18 and he could be 15. …Then she'd be a cougar.

Rawr.

At least they're both fifteen. I think that Lungs is like three days older than her… maybe.

I really don't give a crap about him. But all I know- is that Courtney is gonna get bit.

Real hard. And don't come crying to me, Courtney, dear. …'Cause I won't do anything about him.

STILL. THEY JUST MET LIKE AN HOUR AGO! HOW CAN THEY ALREADY BE HEAD-OVER-HEELS?!

I will never understand love-at-first-sight.

I sighed- then looked at the clock.

10:50 AM. Only five more minutes and I'll be out of this class, and onto my favorite class and teacher. Well, I don't like the math part. I only like the Mr. Skrap part. Eh.

Five minutes later, I practically ran out of the classroom. As a matter of fact, I did. Biology is always so BORING… and bleh.

**Meanwhile~**

Spark and Ellehctileavious sat together at a table. In private. Spark pressed his fingers together and held them toward his mouth.

"So… Go over this again, Ellehctileavious." Spark's lips curled a bit.

Ellehctileavious rolled his eyes and let out an agitated sigh.

"Fine. Only one more time, though. I want for you to do your magic on my subject. Do your best on her. I need it done by December the nineteenth. I will pay you six grand. How does that sound?" He explained.

"Mmm… Make it ten and it's a deal… Or… if you don't have that much… then we could work something out…" Spark nodded.

"No, no, no, I'm very wealthy, so yes. I'll give you ten grand in cash after it's done." Ellehctileavious said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Very well then. It's a privilege to meet you, Ellehctileavious." Spark grinned.

He stood up in his 6'11 position. He ran his claws through his dark blue, purple, black, and silver hair. Ellehctileavious then stood and shook his hand.

"And I will not let you down, sir." Spark smiled.

"I bid you farewell." He continued.

Spark went out of the door. He is a powerful individual, actually. He's sixteen… going on thirty. He has navy blue skin- oh yes, he's a Koopa. Of course. Surprise, surprise. Anyways, he has silver claws and spikes, charcoal headphones above his chest- wrapped around his neck, a spiked collar, gray cuffs on his arms, silver lip and spike piercings, a dark gray shirt, and dark denim jeans. His shell is charcoal and black- and his hair is shoulder length. He hates black. But he adores gray and charcoal.

Spark is very… secretive. He tends to somewhat melt into shadows. Like, he hides in them to stay elusive.

He's odd. And very obsessive.

**After math class~  
**I held my fist up to Lungs. I had him in the corner. He was completely trembling! He's such a sissy!

"Now you stay away from Courtney, you got that? Or I will dislocate your nose onto your thighs!" I rasped.

"Stop! Please!" He cried, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

I punched him so hard that I thought that his pupils would knock out of his eyes onto my shades. He coughed, trying to catch a breath. But, I punched him again. And again, and again, and again. Until he was out cold.

"Now you better stay away from her! You hear me?!" I screamed.

I kicked his ribs until he bled. He coughed up blood, accompanied by a bloody nose. I heard noises behind me. And the next thing that I knew was being held back by the shoulders.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" I snarled, looking behind myself.

"Kortez, Kortez… You need to get a hold of yourself…" Mr. Indigo cooed.

I growled at him, setting my jaw. I wanted to kill Lungs. I just did. He was such a jerk.

But that would be so much blood wasted. B negative just isn't lying around, you know!

I looked at his body- which was on the ground. Mr. Indigo dragged me away from the scene. I smiled contently, though. Because I got what I wanted.

I wanted Lungs hurt, so there he is. When Mr. Indigo brought me to his room, he shot me a concerned glance.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just hurt that boy! How do you feel about that?!" Mr. Indigo freaked out.

"Neutral. You?" I replied plainly.

"I am greatly disappointed in you, Kortez. I expect better behavior from you than that."

"I don't care. He deserved that." I shrugged like nothing happened.

"You really do not care?" Mr. Indigo tilted his head.

"No."

"Hm… Well I think that you owe some apology to the boy." He said.

"I'm not saying anything to that ignorant… thing!" I barked.

"You have to."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. I'm missing precious lunch time.

At the lunch room, Courtney, Willow, and Dart were all sitting together. So, I found- and sat- with them.

"I've already invited Dart to go look around Mr. Indigo's room tomorrow. I explained everything to him, as well." Willow nodded.

"Okay then. Willow, if you could just speak with me out in private…" I gestured her to the exit of the cafeteria.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

Well? You can't really blame me, though! I'm hungry! Everyone has to eat, even weirdos like me!

Anyways, both of us sneaked behind the garbage cans outside. I looked around to see if the coast was clear.

"Willow, it's not safe here for me to drink." I whispered.

"Huh? Is anyone here?" She asked.

"No… but I hear voices. We have to go somewhere else." I shook my head.

"Alright then. We have forty minutes of lunch left, though. So make it quick. I'm not finished eating, either." Willow replied uneasily.

I nodded, shutting my eyes. I really did hear a few mixed voices, so I took Willow to the back of the school- where had a few different garbage cans. After I quickly fed from her neck, we scurried back into the cafeteria. Dart and Courtney were still talking. Of course. I'm not surprised.

I rolled my eyes.

Anyways… Lunch quickly passed. Like, it flew by. And apparently I wasn't going to be punished for Lungs's… incident. That relieved a ton of stress off of my shoulders, by the way.

After three hours of note taking in Mr. Indigo's classroom, the school day was over, and tomorrow would be the most uncomfortable day of my whole entire life.

Searching through Mr. Indigo's classroom for more proof.

Oh yes, on a side note, this day wasn't the longest day of my life. Hm…

At Castle Bleck, I was greeted by a tight hug by Bleck.

"Uh… Hi?" I muttered, muffled by his cape.

"Oh hello dearest! I couldn't wait for you to get home from school today…" Bleck cooed, kissing my forehead over and over again.

"Look at how tall you're getting. Oh..." He sighed.  
"You've grown up so fast, dear." Bleck shook his head.

"Okaaay?" I whispered.

I paused for a second.

"Well… I love you, too, Daddy." I nodded, hugging him back.

"Of course you do." He smiled, letting me go.

He kissed my forehead one more time. I pushed a forced smile onto my lips. Bleck rolled his eyes, laughing a bit.

"So what do you want to do this evening?" He asked.

"Actually, Daddy, I really just want to stay in my room. Maybe go walk around the forest a bit tonight, you know?" I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I was thinking that you and I could do something together." Bleck replied.

I slightly groaned.

"Do I really have to? I mean, sometimes I just wanna be by myself."

"But everyday you're by yourself, Kortez! So we're going to do something tonight… together." He smiled, slipping his hands into my palms.

"Okay then." I sighed.

Bleck nodded, then grabbed his coat.

"Let's go. Get in my car."

"Now? But I have to-"

"No fuss, let's just go." He smiled.

I grunted and crossed my arms.

"Nassy! Mimi! Mr. L! O'Chunks! Dimentio!" Bleck called, getting his keys.

After a few moments, everyone reported to the living room. Everyone looked so… nice. Like- they were dressed nice.

Nassy had her hair down in delicate curls. Her clothes were pretty. She wore a gray blouse that had a black and silver jewel on the top, a black skirt- which had sequins on the bottom, silver high heels, and a shiny black choker. Her eyes were dusted with silver eye shadow, and her lips were stained with red lipstick.

O'Chunks was wearing a… tuxedo?! What's going on here? Anyways, his beard didn't have any bits of food in it, and it looked less… alive. It was groomed! Oh my gosh.

Mimi had her hair swept to the side in a French braid. It was cute for a nine year old. She had a light coat of lip gloss on her lips. Her dress had black and white ruffles with a purple bow on the side.

Mr. L looked… uh… young. Well, he is twenty-two, so… His dark brown hair was… brushed. That's a first. And he was also wearing a tuxedo. His bow was silver- as well as his gloves.

And Dimentio was… Dimentio. When his eyes met mine, he tilted his head to reveal a grin.

"So. I can tell that the two of you aren't dressed." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who gives a crap, Dimentio? I know that I don't." I snarled.

Oh dear Jades- I hate Dimentio.

But, he snapped his fingers. And there I was. In my black skinny jeans that had a silver zipper up the side of the legs and my purple and black striped long-sleeved tunic. I also was wearing the silver necklace that Bleck gave me- which had a black key on the bottom. My hair was swept to the side- like Mimi's- but without the braid.

"Now, now. You fit in." Dimentio said calmly.

Nassy walked up to Bleck and held his hand. Bleck nuzzled his head on hers and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Let's get going. Shall we?" Nassy smiled.

**Later~**

After the waitress brought us our food, Bleck looked at me uneasily. He tapped his fingers on the table.

"How can I say this-"

"Nassy! Guess what I got on my history test today!" Mimi squealed- interrupting Bleck.

"What, darling?" Nassy replied.

"An A plus! OMG!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Aww! Well I'm proud of you!"  
After Bleck removed his wondering eyes off of me, he whispered something to Nassy. For a long time.

Her face went pale. She looked mortified. And like she was about to sob. Her eyes grew wide as she took a good look at me. Bleck showed her something on his smart phone.

Then Nassy looked at me again. For a long time, actually.

"No… No… she's our little baby…" Nassy muttered.

"I know, I know, dearie…" Bleck kissed her on the cheek again.

Nassy then got up and stormed out, taking Bleck with her.

Outside, Nastasia growled.

"Stop lying to me! Stop it!" She cried.

"But I'm not! I swear to you!" Bleck replied, looking at a car driving into the parking lot.

It was black. And guess who stepped out of it?!

You guessed it! Ellehctileavious Indigo and his wife.

Ellehctileavious grinned. His wife- Molly- took his hand.

"How are you, Mr. Blumiere?" He smiled.

"I'm just enjoying some time with Kortez…" Bleck mumbled.

"Ah… So… She is here?"

"Yes." Bleck replied sheepishly.

"Two more days, Mr. Blumiere! Time is ticking!" Ellehctileavious said.

Bleck looked at Molly.

"So you must be Xzalliff's mother, correct?" Bleck changed the subject.

"Yes sir! And you must be Mr. Blumiere!" Molly blushed as Bleck kissed her hand.

And all that Nastasia could do is sit there in shock and watch the truth slowly unfold.

"Of course." Bleck replied.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, I'm picking her up tomorrow. Sorry about the short notice." Ellehctileavious smirked.

"Wha?! You expect me to-"

"Hush… Now… I could take her tonight, but I'm not that cruel." He cooed.

Bleck growled as the married couple walked inside.

**Inside~  
**I looked at the opening door. Oh gosh. Mr. Indigo. And his… wife? Huh.

He shot me a smile. Not just any smile, though. A devious smile. Which… sent a chill down through my spine.

"What's wrong, Claw? You were mumbling…" Mr. L asked.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Nothing. I'm okay."

L shrugged- returning to his pasta. Nassy and Bleck came back to the table.

"Sorry, Nassy had to have a breath of fresh air… That's all." Bleck nodded.

"So… Kortez… Have you had a good time?" Nastasia pushed a sad smile on her face.

"Uh… Yeah! I've had a great time." I lied.

"Good, good!"

At Castle Bleck, Bleck pulled my blankets up to my shoulders. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow will be a bit… awkward. You'll be busy after school… And…" He sighed.

He wet his lips.

"I've tried everything to stop it. But… Daddy can't save you this time, dear." Bleck shook his head.

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"…Something. That will happen tomorrow. I can't explain…"

"Please, Daddy! I beg of you! Just tell me!" I cried, grabbing his hand.

"Well… Do you know that I love you?" He asked.

"Of course, Daddy." I replied.

He squeezed my hand.

"Then that's why I can't tell you right now." Bleck nodded.

"B-but…" I frowned.

"You need to sleep."

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"…Daddy." I continued.

He smiled at me, then closed my door.

Oh dear Jades. I wanna know what's going on with me… Am I sick? Am I dying? Wha… What is he keeping from me?!

I shut my eyes. Tightly.

"_Please stop crying, dear! I'm going to get you back to your father! So please stop!" Bleck begged, tightly hugging the child._

_But… She kept sobbing._

"_B-b-but Daddy d-d-doesn't love me anymore!" Xzalliff cried in a shuddered breath._

"_Of course he does, darling! And I bet that he's doing everything that he possibly can do to find you!" He cooed, kissing Xzalliff's neck._

"_But…" _

_Bleck cradled the trembling child in his arms. _

"_We'll find your daddy… Trust me, dear. Even if it takes me months- or years, I'll find him." He nodded, nuzzling her._

_Xzalliff was helpless. What could Bleck do? He didn't even know how to contact the kid's father! All that he could really do is comfort her until she got used to him. But… it was as month since Nassy brought her home… _

_No… He had to put the kid out of her misery. _

"_Mmm… Come on, sweetie." _

_Bleck picked her up and took her to his bedroom. There, he called Dimentio in._

"_So… You want me to put a Floro Sprout on this child? Correct?" Dimentio smirked._

"_Yes. Please do."_

_And with that, Dimentio grinned- snapping his fingers. The child had a Floro Sprout on her head. She looked dazed for a few moments, but… she came back to reality._

"_Daddy? Can we go have some cookies?" She yawned._

_Bleck smiled at his masterpiece. Now… Xzalliff was his child… And there was nothing that anyone could do about it… She was HIS baby girl now… And he loved her._

"_Of course, Kortez." _

I opened my eyes. Oh dear Jades… Oh dear Jades… OH DEAR JADES!

Bleck was lying to me… My whole entire life! I…

I don't love him! I hate him! And I always will! He brainwashed me! And…

Ugnnn… What am I saying?!  
**Meanwhile~  
**Ajax, Skrap, Spark, and Neon all sat down. They were at Octavius territory… But, they all had to attend the meeting, so…

"Ahh, it's so nice to see you here, son." Ellehctileavious nodded, keeping his distance from his son.

"Never. Call. Me. Son. Again. Do you hear me?" Ajax growled.

Ellehctileavious laughed.

"Oh, is that eyeliner that I see? What did I say about that?" He grinned.

"It's not gay! Only emo people do that! And you're not emo. You're just plain weird." Ajax barked, slamming his fist on the table.

"People, people, settle down." Xzanis said loudly.

Everyone grew quiet.

"Now… The four relatives of the child, stand." He announced.

Ellehctileavious, Ajax, and Skrap stood.

"Good, good. So… Ellehctileavious- former Octaveyell and father to her… Skrap- or… Zero- latest Octaveyell and latest Under-the-Influence-Prince, also the uncle to her… Fear- Octavius council member- also uncle to her… and Ajax- Under-the-Influence-King and brother to her…" Xzanis firmly stated.

"Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Okay then. So, everyone here agrees that she will be the strongest Octaveyell there is?"

Neon, Ajax, and Ellehctileavious grunted.

"Does any of the three have any information to back you up about that?" Xzanis set his jaw.

Ellehctileavious placed his palms on the table and opened his mouth.

"She will _not_! Even if she is the last Octaveyell that there ever is or NOT! You and I- Xzanis- are the most powerful! Not my child!" He growled.

Xzanis stepped onto the table and walked across it- to meet Ellehctileavious's eyes. He snatched the shades off of his face.

"Now look me straight in the eye and take that back…" Xzanis barked.

Ellehctileavious made a growling noise from his throat.

"Fine, fine. I take it back." He rolled his eyes.

"Good." Xzanis replied.

"Anyways, Xzalliff Ellehctileavious Raven Indigo- or Kortez Kronos Bleck-on the Octaveyell side- will have immortality, mind-control, an excessive amount of strength and speed, she will be exceptionally intelligent, and so on." He announced, straightening his shoulders.

"And on the Under-the-Influence side, she will be quick-witted, have a venomous bite, soul-less, sensitive to bright-light, will be able to charm them- AKA, make them her slave, and eat souls." Ajax replied.

"Does the Under-the-Influence side take Xzalliff as a member of their clan?" He asked.

Everyone on the left side of the room nodded.

"Does everyone on the Octavius side take Xzalliff as a member of their clan?" Xzanis asked.

Everyone on the right side of the room nodded.

"Well, well, well… Fear! Do you take the child- your niece- into consideration?" Xzanis smiled.

Fear's eyes instantly hit Xzanis's eyes.

"Of course… Zero? What about you?" Fear replied.

"Ditto… And just for further notice, I will be coaching her on the Octaveyell side. Sorry, Ajax." Skrap grinned.

"Very well then. Again, any objections?" Xzanis looked around the room.

Everyone was silent.

"I, Xzanis- Lord of the Octavius- declare that Xzalliff Indigo will be on both the Octavius side, AND the Under-the-Influence side. Her changes will start on Friday."

Everyone then walked out of the room.

**Done~  
How'd ya like it? I liked it pretty well.**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap! ;3**

**Team Dart! :DDDD**

**Team Willow! ^^'**


	10. Chapter 9- A New House AND Boyfriend

**2. IT IS THE MOST INTENSE CHAPTER EVA. (No, just kidding. Just gonna be awesome XD) Yeah yeah… Anyways… **

**Go~  
**Bleck gestured me to the counter. It was just him and I.

"I have to tell you something, dear." He said- a frown tugging at his lips.

"What?" I asked.

"Well… You know that I'm not your father, right? I'm not your birth father."

"Yeah, but Nassy found me when I was a baby…" I replied.

I had no clue where this was going.

"Okay then-"He looked at the clock.

It was 5:19 PM. Bleck tapped his fingers on the countertop.

"Well… When you were eight, I brainwashed you… And… I think that I should do this." He cooed.

My jaw dropped to the floor. So… he really… did?!

Bleck then looked at my head. He grabbed it and started to look through my hair. He pulled a Floro Sprout off of the back of my neck- which was torn a bit.

No wonder why I was seeing the past! H-he…

"I-I'm so sorry, Kortez… Please forgive me…"

I tilted my head. Oh dear Jades… Mr. Indigo IS my father!

I… Oh gosh… I remember when I had to go to the hospital… And when mama had Jak… Also when she had Xeena, Adam, and Vincent…

And… when I was so tiny… I was like 1"5 when I was 6! I was _soooo_ small! And when Zero always made birthday cake for the siblings and me on our birthday!

"Daddy? Do you still love me?" I muttered, tightly hugging him.

"Of course I do, sweetheart." Bleck nodded, speaking soothingly.

After a few moments of silence, he broke it.

"I love you… So much…" He kissed my forehead.

"Daddy... I-"

The door was knocked on. Bleck let out a sullen sigh and opened the door. It was Mr. Indigo… Was he coming over for dinner or something?

His eyes met mine. After a few seconds of him and Bleck talking, he approached me.

"Ellehctileavious, is this really the only way?! Please… please let me keep my baby…" Bleck tried to explain.

But… Mr. Indigo just ignored him.

Wetting his lips, he said, "Hush, Mr. Blumiere."

"What's going on here?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Mr. Indigo grabbed my shoulders in a hug. He kissed my neck again and again and again and again.

And- you probably won't believe me- but I felt a warm tear slide off of his muzzle onto my neck. He let out a shuddered sigh- of happiness- and released me.

"Go pack your bags. You're going home, dear." He said, petting my hair.

"What's going on here?!" I repeated- raising my voice.

"Your father is taking you home… You no longer… live with us…" Bleck tried to stay calm.

"W-what?! Mr. Indigo… What are you freaking talking about?! You said TO MY FACE that you weren't my father! You… you lied to me!" I rasped, getting up.

"Listen, Xzalliff- everything is going to be fine, okay?" Mr. Indigo _tried_ to comfort me.

I bit my lip, thinking. Remembering… remembering… remembering…

"Tha-that's what you said the day that you started to BEAT ME! And you left me at a freaking BAR when I was EIGHT! That's what you told me that day! And that's what you told mama when you let her get on drugs when she was pregnant with me! And that's what you told Fear when you broke every bone in his body! I WAS THERE. You said that you loved me… And look where we are now!" I yelled angrily.

"Xzalliff- settle down-"

"I… I HATE YOU! AND I ALWAYS WILL! YOU'RE EVIL! And… I'm ashamed to call you my father… Since you were my everything… You were my role model… And… now that I'm big enough to realize what you really are… I hate you… So much… You deserve to die!" I looked at him- tears filling my eyes…

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I hate him… He's not a good father… Bleck is… Bleck is my daddy… Bleck is my daddy… Bleck… is my daddy…

My door was knocked on. Dear Jades I hate my life! I hate it! I HATE IT!

Father entered my room, sitting on my bed.

"Listen to me…" He kissed my hand.

"No-"

"Hush. Now… I am your father. Like it or not. And I am taking you back with me. I could care less if you scream or cry. But… You know what? I love you. And… that's all that matters." Father cooed.

I was silent.

"You don't love me. You just… You're using me… for something… And I'm not going home with you." I strived to keep the tears from coming- but they had to come out of my eyes.

Father took my hands.

"Do not cry, dear... You'll thank me for this… One day. Now I'll pack your bags. You go say goodbye to your loved ones."

I grunted. This isn't fair!

Bleck put his arms around my neck- giving me a hug.

"Kortez… This may be the last time that we'll see each other. But… I'll miss you every day of my life. I love you so much…" He muttered.

I let out a sullen sigh. My life is crap. Ugh.

"Daddy… Why… Why did you just tell me today? And why is he taking me?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie… I don't know…" He replied.

When father walked back into the room, the tears flew. Out of anger, depression, and sadness.

"And… You're seriously going to let him take me?! That monster?!" I yelled as father put his arms around my shoulders.

"I… I have to… He has your birth certificate… X-Xzalliff…" Bleck seemed ashamed.

"Don't call me that, Daddy! I'm not Xzalliff- I'm Kortez! Please, Daddy! Can't you do anything about this?! I don't wanna live with him!" I looked up at father- then returned my eyes to Bleck.

"No… He'll take me to court if I keep you…" Bleck replied.

"SELFISH! You care about yourself more than your _daughter_- errr… um… foster-child… thing…" I whispered.

"No, no, Kortez-"

"I think that we should be going, dearest. Apparently this is going to turn into a fight… And my wife has dinner on." Father nodded, taking my hand.

I sighed.

"Father… Is there any other way?" I sniffed.

"No. You are my daughter. And you will come home with me. Now, I bid you farewell, Mr. Blumiere." Father nodded.

"Daddy! I love you…" I mumbled.

"I love you too, Kortez."

**At the house~**

Father brought my suitcase in. Uncle Skrap was sitting on the couch- watching the science channel.

"Oh, hi dearie!" He smiled.

I set my jaw angrily and walked up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. In black paint said "Xzalliff" on the door. It had a silver knob, as well. I opened it to see dark purple walls, a black queen-sized bed, two black nightstands, two black and white-striped lamps placed on them, dark wood flooring, black curtains on the huge window- that had a view of the garden, a bench made into the wall in front of the window- which had a red cushion with black and white pillows, a black desk, a purple swivel chair, a red garbage can under the desk, and a white plush futon. Oh, and there was a glass TV stand with a HUGE flat screen TV on it.

"Uh… wow…" I thought out loud.

There were three more doors… I wonder….

I opened the first door- which had a silver doorknob. It was a bathroom! NO WAY! I had my _own _bathroom! I must've forgot about it. Come to think about it- I remember it now! Oh yeaaah! Now I remember. Yay.

It had red walls...it was more of a deep scarlet. Cool! And it had a bathtub! MY VERY OWN BATHTUB. Yes! It had black and silver curtains. Also, there was a note on the sink that read: Yes, Xzalliff, this is your own bathroom.

Awesome! Now I wouldn't have to worry about Dimentio flipping in the shower while I was taking one! And this bathroom had a lock on the door! There was a window above the sink. It let in an abundant amount of natural light- since it was sunny today.

I left my bathroom and opened the second door- which was a set of French doors in fact. It was a HUGE closet. Err- _my _huge closet. It had a long mirror, a shiny black clothing chest with silver knobs, wall shelves, a rack for my coats and jackets, a black rug, a shelf for my necklaces, bracelets, and belts, a soft purple chaise lounge chair, a small glass cabinet that had various colors of shades inside of it, and a humungous arched window. It had iron bars on it. It was so cool!

Dude. That is a great closet. Oh, the walls were light gray. I walked out of it- into the third room.

Oh sweet Jades. I HAD MY OWN LOUNGE. THAT'S SO AWESOME! As if my room wasn't awesome enough! It had a circular white rug on the black-tiled floor, yet _another _flat-screenTV that was sitting on a white TV stand, a heck-lot of gaming consoles, a SHELF full of video-games, a computer desk with a desktop computer on it, a red couch in front of the TV, and a white bookshelf- with two round purple chairs next to it. And it had a big window with a great view of the garden- ALSO the room had a coffee table/storage unit that had a bunch of blankets in it.

Wow. Just… wow.

I can't wait until L and I can play video-games in here- oh… I can't see them again…

I sighed heavily. Regardless of my kick-butt room, I'm still sad. I mean, no more movie nights with O'Chunks and L. No more awkward conversations with Bleck before I go on dates with Doopliss. No more Christmas Eve cookie decorating showdowns. No more Chains and Dementia. No more goodnight kisses from Bleck- which is very juvenile, yes, but I loved it. No more making Halloween costumes with Mimi. No more Nassy. No more O'Chunks. No more Mimi. No more Mr. L.

And… No more Bleck.

I walked out of my lounge. I then crashed on my bed.

My door was knocked on.

"Xzalliff? May I come in?" Father asked softly.

"Mmm hmm." I replied, sitting up.

He put my suitcase in the floor.

"Do you like your room?" He smiled.

Father sat down next to me.

"Yeah… It's pretty cool…" I whispered.

"Thanks to my money, your mother, Skrap, Fear, and I- this happened. I thought that you would like it." He nodded.

"Dinner is in five minutes… You should go and get washed up."

"I'm not hungry… But… uh… Thanks anyways." I muttered, rubbing my left arm.

"No- I insist. It is in your honor tonight, anyways. I'll put your clothes in your drawers while you do that." He said.

I nodded. I went to my bathroom and washed my hands. I really didn't want to go to dinner. I didn't want to see my siblings. I didn't want it to be in my honor.

But… whatever. I was forced to. I had to go.

When father came out of my closet, he gestured me out of my room. I felt a bit nauseous. What were my siblings going to act like? Do they talk at the table or not? How is my mother going to take me? Will she love me?

"You aren't speaking. What's wrong?" Father asked.

I shrugged.

"Oh come on. There has to be something wrong. Are you nervous?"

I nodded.

"Well don't be. It's fine."

After walking down two flights of stairs, we approached the dining room. Everyone was waiting at the table- except Skrap and some woman- most likely my mother- serving the food onto the plates.

"I'm back." Father said loudly.

"Okay, honey. Your plate is ready." The woman smiled, focusing on the plates.

When she looked at me, her eyes sparkled.

She was wearing a very dressy blue shirt and dark denim jeans. One of her pupils was yellow- while the other one was green. Her eyes were dusted with lavender eye shadow while they were covered in eyeliner and her glasses. She had yellow skin, a green head, and shoulder-length pink hair with bangs that was in curls. Also, she had bright white horns. One was hid by a blue polka-dotted bow. She was SUPER tall. Taller than father- in fact. She was 7"4 and father was 7"2.

"Xzalliff, sweetie. Your seat is right over there- right next to your father and Skrap." She smiled- trying to talk over the noise of all of the other conversations.

I nodded and walked over to my seat. When I sat down, all eyes were on me.

Father tapped his knife on his wine glass.

"Attention, attention, please." He announced.

The room grew silent.

"Thank you. Now, for the people who do not know, this is Xzalliff." He said.

"Go ahead, stand up."

So, I stood. I blinked and looked at all of the siblings. Wow. There were so many…

"What's up with the neck stitches?" One boy smirked.

My eyes grew wide with embarrassment.

"I… uh…" I muttered.

Skrap looked up at me with sympathy.

"Shut up, Lou!" Skrap hissed.

The boy snickered.

"Anyways… She is your sister… She's almost sixteen- and she's new to this house. Since… she went… err… missing almost eight years ago. Adam, Xeena, Vincent, Jak- you probably do not remember her. Lou, Riley? Do you?" Father asked.

"I'm sure that I don't." The boy that asked me a question said.

"Mmm… Xzalliff… Doesn't ring a bell." A girl shrugged.

"Well then. I guess that this family has some catching up to do. Am I right, Xzalliff?" Father grinned.

He took a sip of his wine.

"So. What did you do after we… lost you?" He asked.

"You mean… After you carelessly left me at a bar when I was a child?" I growled.

Mama's face went completely pale. She looked mortified, ashamed, mad, sullen, and depressed at the same time.

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Xzalliff- we've been over this. I was drunk-"

"Exactly. You were drunk." I nodded- not knowing where the heck I was going with this.

Father's smile died down a bit.

"But I still loved you."

I was silent. Anger was building up in the back of my throat.

"How could you have loved me? I mean, you left me there. You seriously left me. You got in your vehicle and left your eight-year old daughter at a bar. A bar." I said calmly- tilting my head.

"Like I said, Xzalliff. We have been over this." He proclaimed firmly.

I was angry. Very angry.

"And, Mama…" I shifted my gaze to her.

"Did you care about me that night? I mean, you had to be drunk also to forget about me." I continued- my eyes twitching.

"I… I'm sorry, Xzalliff… I really am-"

I stood up. I looked at father- then at mama.

"Well _maybe_… Just _maybe_ you should've looked for me after you two had your millionth hangover, you two should've came and looked for me! But no! You guys just sat there! You didn't care! So don't you dare tell me that you loved me! And did I mention that that was a few days after you ABUSED me, Father?!" I yelled angrily.

I then stormed out of the sliding doors- into the garden.

**Inside~**

"What is she talking about, Daddy?" Xeena asked.

"She's just… She's just tired… That's all." Ellehctileavious sighed.

"Dad… Y-you abused her?! Why didn't you tell me this? Are you going to abuse _me_, too? Huh?" Zasamous snapped.

"No- Xzalliff is lying, okay? She's just trying to get attention…" Ellehctileavious barked, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Settle down, honey. She'll come back inside. Give her some time, dearest. She's a girl. She's emotional."

"Sey, eiteews tub sehs eht Octaveyell... Uoy tsuj tno'd dnatsrednu... Hab..." Ellehctileavious growled.

"Ellehctileavious... Tsuj hsuhs. Ehs tnseo'd wonk tuoba siht parc. M'i gniog ot og teg reh ni a wef setunim. Elttes nwod." Skrap nodded.

"Okay then." Ellehctileavious returned to the language of English again.

**In the garden~  
**I walked around and looked at the garden. Everything in it was dead. When I used to live here, everything was alive. But now, it's just green grass and wilted flowers.

The roses, trees, and grass are the things that grow now. The white, red, purple, and black roses are alive.

But… they'll eventually die. Winter is near. So… nothing will grow. The only thing that will grow is the hatred in my black heart for my father.

I want to go back home. I hate my father. He's a jerk. And he lies to me.

I sat down on a patch of grass. I looked behind myself to see father's study.

The study that I was curious about when I was a child. The study that I've only been in two times. The study where father reads his book…

The study that I want to go in.

So, I got up. Ever so slowly, I approached the small building. It was only the size of a medium-sized room. But it had a cellar in the bottom of it. So I guess that it could be considered to be a large building. Since mama told me that the cellar was pretty big.

When my hands touched the door to the study, I heard someone.

"Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't go in there." Skrap warned.

Good. It wasn't father.

"Oh… Okay." I turned around and walked toward him.

When I was close enough to him, he tightly hugged me.

"I know that this is different to you, Xzalliff. But you just have to listen to your father." He whispered.

"But I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I _hate_ him!" I cried.

"I also know that times are tough right now, dearie. But… if your memories are traumatizing you that much, I can always erase them." Skrap kissed my forehead.

"I think that I want to keep these… but thank you." I tried to smile.

"Now, maybe you should come back inside and try again, okay? I think that you owe someone an apology-"

"I'm not apologizing to him, Uncle Skrap. I have nothing to say to him." I shook my head.

"Xzalliff- you need to. His feelings are hurt-"

"I don't care! He ripped my heart into two pieces when he took me from my family."

"Listen! Blumiere isn't your father and never will be, okay?! He never loved you… He… He brainwashed you… He was hiding you from the truth, because he was way too selfish to tell you!" Skrap barked.

"NO! He was hiding me from the truth because he loved me!" I gulped.

"Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I muttered, going back inside.

"Xzalliff… Please…"

When I entered, father looked at me- trying to smile.

"Night. I'm going to bed." I quietly announced- walking upstairs.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Mama asked.

"No... I'm… exhausted." I replied.

In my bedroom, I went into my closet to find a pair of pajamas. After I put them on, I got in my bed.

Ooooooh it feels good… It's so soft! Aaaah…

Losing consciousness of the world, I felt someone sit next to me.

"Who is it?" I yawned, trying to wake up.

"Father." Father smiled.

He kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry about today. Just try to get some rest. We get tomorrow, Friday, and next week off. Remember- it's fall break." He continued.

I groaned.

"What's wrong, dear?" Father asked.

"Just get out of here. I'm trying to sleep." I barked, turning on my side.

He nodded and left the room.

I wish that he wouldn't talk to me. He's just wasting my time.

_Kisses spread across my face as Slick held my hand._

"_See? You didn't need him… You only need me…" Slick cooed._

"_What did you do to me? What did you make me say?" I cried._

"_I just made you say the truth- that's all." _

"_But… He broke up with me! You did this, Slick!" _

"_You didn't need him, anyways. You didn't love him. You love me."_

"_You're taking complete control over me! And I'm getting tired of it! We're over!"_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said that we're over, Slick. Get a life."_

"_You ARE my life. And you're not breaking up with me, got it?"_

"_I'm breaking up with you! And I-"_

_Slick's blue eyes flashed from blue to gold._

"_You love me. You always have. And you love it when I sleep with you. And you will say nothing when I punch- or kick- you. And you will say nothing when I make you vomit." Slick said charmingly._

"_I love you. I always have. And I love it when you sleep with me. And I'll say nothing when you punch- or kick- me. And I'll say nothing when you make me vomit." _

_Slick's eyes flicked back to blue. He put his arm around me._

"_There you go. You're the perfect girlfriend,' ya know that?" He smiled._

"_Mmm hmm." I sighed._

"_And… Do you wanna 'go to dinner' tonight?" He grinned, putting another kiss on my cheek._

_I set my jaw._

_When Slick says 'go to dinner', he means: come over to my place and then I'll take you back home two seconds after your curfew. _

_I wanted to go so badly, but I had this weird feeling that I didn't want to. Hmm…_

"_Ya'know what? I really don't care what you say. You're going." Slick nodded._

_Suddenly, I felt sick. _

**The next day~**

I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. I reached out for my shades on my nightstand, then put them on.

Dear Jades I had the weirdest dream. Huh.

Anyways, the door slowly creaked open.

And it wasn't Bleck it was- oh yeaaaaah. I'm back at my old house.

"Xzalliff? You should get dressed. Breakfast is almost ready." Skrap said, turning the lights on.

"Okay, okay, okay." I yawned.

After he left, I got dressed. About that dream… That's never happened to me… so it's not a memory. And who's Slick- OH DEAR JADES.

He was my imaginary friend from when I was 7 until I was 12. Then I just forgot about him…

Oh my Jades. He's real. OH JADES. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Doopliss is in some trouble… oh no…

When I was 8, Slick and I promised to be a couple when I was 15- and when he was 16. And we're that age… And I told him that no matter who got in the way…

That dream was a vision. Oh no. He's coming back for me. Such a stalker. And he's not gonna stop until we're boyfriend and girlfriend… and he won't stop.

See, I made Slick to love me and be my best friend- since I didn't have any friends when I was little. AND for him to keep our promises.

For an example, he promised to protect me. And apparently, he will someday.

Back to when we were small and about the couple-scenario.

Anyways, I also said that no-matter-what, I'll never break up with him… And he will make me happy no-matter-what… Oh crap…

I'm in some trouble.

But why did he talk about sleeping with me?! I only have one person in my bed and that is ME. And ME _only_. I'm not going to willingly invite him into my bedroom.

Never mind that. I'm hungry. And it's breakfast time. So, I walked to the dining room.

I sat down in my seat.

"Xzalliff… you're late." Father said.

"Sorry. I probably overslept." I replied, taking a sip of my drink.

Mmm… It was so awesome.

"Blood?" I mouthed to father.

He grinned and nodded. I looked down the row of people who were eating. Only three people had blood.

Father, Skrap, and I. Skrap? Drinks blood? Huh?

"Does Skrap drink blood?" I whispered.

"Correct. He drinks from dying patients at the hospital. He also drinks bagged blood. But both of us go hunting at night for victims." Father mumbled so very quietly.

"Does the rest of the family know?" I asked.

"Nope. Not even your mother."

"Uh… wow." I replied.

_And I can even speak in telepathy. You can't, but I can. Nobody in this family- except you and Skrap- knows this. _Father said.

"Cool…" I muttered silently.

"Yes. It is very cool."

I took a bite of my muffin- accompanied by a swig of the delectable blood.

That night, Ellehctileavious and Skrap walked into the Octavius throne room.

Xzanis sat in his throne, Skrap sat in his, and Ellehctileavious did the same.

"Xzalliff's changes will start at twelve tonight. And remember. No matter how different she thinks that she is, or how much she hurts, don't let her commit suicide, okay? That would be bad." Xzanis laughed- but remained serious.

Ellehctileavious and Skrap nodded.

"And even if you like it or not, Ellehctileavious, she will be more powerful than you. That's just how it goes. She's the last Octaveyell, therefore she will be as powerful as I- the first Octaveyell." Xzanis replied.

Ellehctileavious grunted- but still nodded.

"Okay then. Are we clear?"

The two nodded yet again.

"Very well. You guys are dismissed."

Ellehctileavious and Skrap walked out of the throne room and went back to the house.

"_Kortez? Wha? What did you say?" Doopliss asked._

"_She said that she loves me more, right baby?" Slick grinned._

"_Yes… Slick is the best thing that ever happened to me…" I said, hugging onto him._

"_Kortez! What's wrong with you?" Doopliss freaked out- taking the shades off of my face._

"_Your… Your eyes are gold! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" He cried._

_Slick looked at my eyes. His flicked to gold again._

"_She just loves me more than you! Face it, Doopliss! She doesn't love you! Not at all. She's head-over-heels for me." Slick smiled._

_Doopliss put my shades back on my face. Slick kissed my neck._

"_You look sick, Kortez… What did he do to you?" Doopliss asked, taking my hand._

"_Come on, baby. We're missing our dinner reservations." Slick scoffed. _

_He pulled me from Doopliss and took me to the back of a building. _

"_Doopliss? What did you do to him?" I shook my head._

"_What? Do you still have feelings for him?! Huh?!" Slick hissed._

_Before I could reply, he shoved me onto the ground. _

**The next day~  
**I got up and walked to my bathroom. I was going to change. So, I did. But… when I looked in the mirror… I was different.

My muzzle was completely white- instead of tan. And my skin was raven black- instead of yellow. Yay! My skin matched my head color! Finally…

And before I could blink, father was in the bathroom door.

"You look beautiful, Xzalliff." He proudly said.

"Do you really think that?" I replied, examining the dark circles on the top of my muzzle.

I mean, they weren't light. The dark circles were dark purple. It looked cool, but geez! I'm getting enough sleep, am I not?  
"Are you having bad dreams, Xzalliff? Nightmares, maybe? Be honest." A smirk spread across father's face.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What was it about?" His smirk turned into a grin.

"I can't tell you. Now I gotta go somewhere." I shook my head.

"Hey, hey, hey! You have to ask for permission in _this_ house." Father barked.

"May I go somewhere?" I rolled my eyes.

"Where?"

"…The forest." I said.

"Should I believe you or not?" He laughed.

"Yes. You should. Just trust me. I have to make everything right."

**At the forest~  
**Of course! I found it! Slick's house!

It was a REALLY old house in the middle of the forest. So, I knocked on the door.

"One second!" A voice shouted.

The door opened to reveal Slick. His fluffy hair was silver- as well as his eyes. But… he smiled when he saw me.

"Kortez Indigo! What brings you here?" His eyes slanted in some kind of dangerous curiosity.

"We have to talk." I stated.

"Okay then, sweetie. Come on in." His hair turned purple and his eyes flicked to bright blue.

I looked around. Dude! It looked like crap in here! But… it smelled like blood… There were so many people in cages… Wow…

"Why are there so many people?" I asked.

"Oh, they're my food supply. And Lucas's. Long story short, when you ditched me, he became my master and when I kill these people by drinking their blood, their soul feeds him. So yeah." Slick smiled.

He slipped his hand into mine.

"Uhh… your hand…" I mumbled.

"Don't you like it? Your hand feels so nice in mine. Like… that's where they belong, you know?" He cooed.

I shook my head.

"That's why I came here. I have to talk about your imaginary relationship with me." I said.

Slick led me to his room. Both of us sat down.

"Imaginary? This relationship is real, Kortez." He kissed my neck.

"Please don't kiss me. I'm flattered, I really am…" I sighed.

"That's why you look so cute, right? You're blushing. It's rather adorable."

"But… we can't be a couple. I'm sorry. We just can't." I closed my eyes.

"Yes we can. We can get through this, baby! Tell 'ya what. Why don't you break up with your boyfriend right now and get a head start on our relationship." Slick grinned.

"I… I just can't do that. I can't. I love Doopliss. He's been there for me and… Well… You… haven't."

"I told you to break up with Doopliss right now. Or I will." He growled.

"Slick! We can be friends-"

"NO WE CAN'T. You _must_ be my girlfriend, okay? I've already talked to your dad about this. And he's okay with it. Now call Doopliss! Tell him that you hate him! Break his heart! Or I'll break his neck." Slick rasped.

I looked at him. What was wrong with him? He acted like he had total… control… over me… and…

Oh no. The dream is happening.

"But Slick… please… You don't understand…"

Slick pinned me down on his bed and kissed my face several times.

"You'll never find a better boyfriend than me, Kortez. And Doopliss is no good. He's waste. Don't be blinded." He whispered.

I moaned a bit.

"Shhh…"

**Hours later~  
**I woke up. Dude. Did Slick just seriously…

I'm not going to ask. I'm going with it.

"Wake up, sweetie. We're going to see Doopliss." Slick stubbornly set his jaw.

"No! Slick! Please-"

Slick's eyes turned gold… And you probably know what that means… Dang it.

"You don't love him. You only love me. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. You don't love Doopliss. You hate him." Slick nodded.

When I was out of his hypnosis-like grip, I felt a bit dazed.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. We're just going to go meet Doopliss at the restaurant." Slick pulled on his trench coat.

"I… h-hate him…" I grabbed two handfuls of my hair and yanked.

"Darn it. It didn't work. Okay then. So I have to hypnotize you again." He put his top hat on his head.

I grabbed my smart phone and called father.

"Father? Yeah, it's Xzalliff- no it's not Slick! Wait- why would it be Slick? He called you two hours ago? What?!" I scoffed.

"Yes, Xzalliff. Slick is right. He really is. I mean, Doopliss isn't even your same species. And… I will choose your boyfriend- and it is Slick. I'm sorry, dear, but he's better for you." Father truly said.

"But… Daddy! I don't want to date him! I want to date Doopliss!" I cried.

"I said no. And that is final. Now your curfew is ten. Try to have some fun, okay?"

I hung up. Oh… well that didn't go as planned.

Slick grabbed me by my shoulders and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll hypnotize you when we get there." He winked at me.

**Fin~  
How did you like it? TIZ LONG. ~THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR~**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap! ;3**

**Team Dart! :DDDDD**

**Team Willow! ^^'**

**Team Slick! w**


	11. Chapter 10- Breaking Up and Down

**Hi, guys! MORE SLICK 2 IS COMING YOUR WAY~~~~~ IN YOUR HOMETOWN! SLICK 2- BLINDED THE MUSICAL ON ICE- no. Just no. **

**I MISS GRODUS. Waaaaaah.**

**Go~**

Slick's bright blue eyes flicked gold.

"You love me. And you _hate _Doopliss. I'm the _best_ thing that has ever happened to you. You've never loved Doopliss… Not once in your whole entire life," He said. Slick effortlessly grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss on it.

I couldn't look away! Seriously! He had a grip on my attention… Oh… Wha-what's happening?!

My mouth flew open as words spewed out.

"I love you," I smiled, "and I hate Doopliss. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole entire life. I've never loved Doopliss… Not once in my life."

"Good… Now, let's go outside for a second…"

Slick coaxed me out of the car. I saw Doopliss…

When his eyes hit mine, a small smile was put upon his lips.

"Kortez! Baby! Come here!" Doopliss exclaimed. He hugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

My cheeks flushed red in irritation. I… I… I don't love him…

"Get off of my girl! What are you thinking?!" Slick scoffed.

"_Your _girl? She's mine!" Doopliss barked.

"No- Kortez is _my_ girl. Right, sweetie?" Slick threw me a convincing glance. His rather charming eyes glowed gold again.

"Slick's the best thing that has ever happened to me, Doopliss. I love him… So much."

I put my arms around Slick's waist. I nuzzled my head against his side.

"Kortez…? What are you saying? Y-you love me more than that weirdo, right? Please say that you're lying about this crap! You love me more!" Doopliss cried.

"No, Doopliss. I hate you. You've never cared about me in my whole entire life," I growled.

"Oh yeah? Then who cried himself when you supposedly died? Huh?" He asked. Doopliss's eyes were shining with tears.

Slick laughed a bit.

"Well who _brought_ her back to life? I suppose that it wasn't you…" Slick grinned.

Doopliss's jaw hit the ground- followed by mine. Wha...? I've died…? This doesn't make any sense…

"The only thing that matters is that… Kortez? Darling? Are you breaking up with me?" Doopliss looked up at me.

I mulled over the question for a few seconds.

…Then it came to my conclusion.

"Yes. I am," I said.

I don't know why, but my heart sank. My stomach flipped over a few times. My heart felt heavy, as well.

Doopliss's expression looked extremely guilty.

"D-did I say something wrong in the past?! Have I treated you wrong? What did I do that I can change, Kortez?!" He cried.

"You can't do anything. Now let's go, sweetie." Slick smirked. He cuffed me by my arm.

But… just before we left…

"What's wrong with you, Kortez? You look sick! You're acting weird! What did he do to you?!" Doopliss replied. He looked at Slick angrily.

"He didn't do anything… I just love him way more," I cooed.

Doopliss then took the shades off of my face. He looked stunned… and afraid.

"Your eyes… Th-they're gold!" His eyes grew wide.

And with that, Slick pulled on me.

"Let's go, Kortez. We have better things to do."

He turned his head up a bit. He acted like he was better than Doopliss… And come to think of it… He's not.

When we walked off, _I _felt guilty.

"Doopliss- I…" I muttered.

Slick gave me an evil glance- like he was going to kill me if I said another word. So, I sighed and didn't say another word.

**Meanwhile~**

Skrap took everyone's coats as they walked in.

Ellehctileavious was hosting a dinner party for the Octavius council and a few fellow Octaveyells.

Of course, Skrap cooked- since Molly's cooking was horrible. And he cleaned. And swept. And polished the furniture. And mopped. And dusted…

Practically, he did everything while Ellehctileavious sat on his bottom in his study. So, Skrap was pretty tired.

Anyways, Ellehctileavious opened a few bottles of champagne and poured the alcohol into wine glasses. He looked inside of a cabinet below him.

"Zasamous, Sabine, Lou, Vincent, Muse…" He muttered. Ellehctileavious picked through the vials of old blood that he collected when his children were small.

Interrupting his search, someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ellehctileavious looked up.

Xzanis was looking down at him… just standing there.

"Oh… Well, hello, Xzanis," Ellehctileavious greeted- still paying attention to the cabinet under him.

"Of course. Now… where's Zero? I've been looking for him for a long time now… Is he okay?" Xzanis asked.

Ellehctileavious picked up a few vials and smiled.

"Did you see the green and black-haired guy with the black jacket? He took your coat, remember?" He grinned. He was concentrating more on the champagne-filled glasses- which had blood being poured into them.

"Yes. But he didn't look like Zero," Xzanis sighed.

"Well, that's Zero. He made himself look that way. If you ask him, he'll morph back into Zero," Ellehctileavious proclaimed. He gave a glass to Xzanis.

"Ah… I see. I suppose that I will ask him to, then," Xzanis nodded, followed by a sip of his drink.

"You do that. I'll be putting the drinks on the trays if you need me."

Xzanis vanished into the living room- off to find Zero. As he looked around, he saw Zero in his true form- talking to Roselle.

Roselle's gorgeous platinum blonde hair was curled. Her bangs were swept to the left of her face, and her lavender streaks were shining. Her light pink skin was soft- as usual. Roselle's eyes were a sparkling brown. Her expression was very gentle and warm… always. Her eyelids were shimmering- as well as her cyan blue lips. She was 5"8- while her blue high-heels gave her a few more inches. Her dress was metallic gold- short in the front, and long in the back- with a blue bow at her waist. She looked beautiful tonight- then again, when does she _not _look beautiful?

Xzanis brushed his electric blue hair before walking over to Roselle and Zero.

"Hello Roselle… Zero," Xzanis greeted like a gentleman. He wasn't nervous at _all_. He _has_ talked to Roselle before. Well, every week or so. He kissed Roselle's hand gently- keeping in mind that she's delicate.

Her skin smelled like roses and fresh linen. Like she was doing laundry. Oh, but Xzanis loved that.

"Good evening, Xzanis," Roselle smiled, slightly blushing.

"Hi, Xzanis," Zero said.

"How are your kids?" Xzanis replied- paying no attention whatsoever to Zero.

"Kira is doing just fine… And Matt is just… Matt!" Roselle giggled.

Xzanis chuckled as well. Matt- Roselle's son- is a handful. He's wild. And eighteen. So, he thinks that he can do what he wants.

"Great! I have to go, but I'll meet up with you in a bit," Xzanis rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay then."

**Later~  
**"You still have feelings for Doopliss? Huh?!" Slick yelled angrily. He shoved me down onto the ground.

I landed on my side. Oooh that hurt!

Slick kicked me in the ribs, screaming, "Answer me! NOW!"

I wrapped my arms around them and yelped in pain. Dude! HE CAN HIT! Hard!

Beads of sweat formed at the top of my forehead as Slick kicked my back with great force when I tried to stammer up. Jades, I was tired. And in pain. I winced a bit when Slick put his hands on my waist. What the heck was he doing?! I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream.

My waist hurts like crap! But, he was trying to help me up… I shook his hands off of me- then attempted again to get up… again. And I succeeded…

"Come on. Just get in the car."

Inside of the car, Slick held my hand. I shifted uncomfortably and let out a shuddered sigh.

"Yeah. I know. My temper is out of control. I get it."

I blinked a few times. Seriously. He blamed this whole scenario on his temper. What. The. Heck.

"Take me home. Now," I said with no expression.

"But sweetie-"

"I said take me home. You've done enough."

Slick sighed.

"Very well."

**At the house~**

I walked inside- trying not to hurt myself… Why are there so many people…?

When father spotted me, he walked toward me.

"Um… Xzalliff, go upstairs, please!" He begged.

"Why…?"

"Because! You just have to-"

And before I knew it, the electric blue-haired guy- I think that his name is Xzanis- came over to me.

"What a charming individual… You have a gorgeous daughter, Ellehctileavious!" Xzanis smiled. He took my hand and lightly kissed it.

"Oh… uh…" I muttered.

"Thank you. She's the shy type around new people… Don't worry- she'll like you once she gets to know you," Father replied while nodding.

"I can tell. Well, Xzalliff, I'm Xzanis. I believe that we've met before- but I didn't properly introduce myself," Xzanis said- his purple eyes sparkling.

"Hi… Um…"

Xzanis gave father a content grin- followed by a wink. But, father looked a bit mortified and shocked.

"You can't possibly take her right now, Xzanis…! Or can you…?" Father tilted his head to the right a bit.

Xzanis put his hand up to silence him.

"No, no, I think that now is the time…" He announced.

Looking utterly terrified, father took me by the shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"What's going on?" I asked- feeling a bit worried.

Xzanis put his hand on my shoulder. He then took me out of the house- followed by father. Inside, the people noticed that Xzanis left, so they flooded out of the door as well. I bit my lip- thinking…

"But... You can't! Not right now! She's not ready!" Father proclaimed. His face flushed red in irritation.

"She is ready. I'll do my magic when I get there! And I'll be quick… don't worry. You'll have your precious daughter all to yourself after that!" Xzanis rolled his eyes.

Father grunted and glared at Xzanis. He really looked like he was about to slap Xzanis in the face. Well, he probably almost did. I dunno. You do the math.

Xzanis coaxed me into getting into his car, so, considering that I was confused and just the slightest bit frightened, I did. A few others joined me in the back seat.

On my left was a pale, gray-skinned Koopa (surprise, surprise) with fiery red shoulder-length hair- which looked well groomed-, with bright white horns on his head. He wore heavy eyeliner and had yellow reptilian eyes. Below his nostrils was a lip piercing on his mouth and a very blank expression. He had a black chain necklace with a key on the bottom of it. His muzzle and stomach were white. On his waist was a shiny black belt. His feet were bare- but he had black cuffs on his thighs. He had two tails: one was long with red spikes all over it with a black tip, and the other was medium-length with a red spiked ball at the end of it. He was very slim- almost sick-looking- but had pretty broad shoulders. He was around 6"2.

And on my right was a white-skinned Koopa (of course) with cobalt blue short, jagged hair. She had black claws. Her muzzle and stomach were white- matching her skin perfectly. Her bangs were perfectly jagged, as well- so she might be a perfectionist. Maybe. In her hair was a tiny black bow. All over her skin was a purple… design. But… it looked like Willow's skin… Hm. Anyways, her frame was totally small and her eyes were silver and full of depression. She was wearing black hooker boots. She was around 5"4. Her face looked so sad, though!

She looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Your mind is troubled… Why is that?" She muttered quietly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I replied.

"You have so many things going through your mind… But why are you scared, Xzalliff?" She asked.

"I'm not scared… I'm just… confused. That's all." I shook my head.

"My name is Six," She offered me a sad smile, so I took it.

"And… you already know my name, so…"

The gray-skinned guy looked at me… awkwardly… I feel like I know him from somewhere… But I can't put a finger on it…

"Yes, yes, her mind is _very _troubled. You _are _scared. You shouldn't be, though. Sorry about Six… She tends to lurk around minds a lot…" He rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again.

"I'm Zero. And you must be Xzalliff," He smiled when he said my name.

"Zero, Zero… hmm… I've heard that before..." I mumbled.

"I know that you have," Zero's lips formed into a grin.

**Meanwhile~  
**Courtney whipped around the corner- trying to catch her breath. They were chasing her again... She picked up her speed a bit.

Her feet were aching, her thigh muscles burned, and her legs felt like they were going to pop off of her body. She was running for at _least _an hour.

When she looked ahead of herself, she saw nothing but a brick wall. It was a dead end... No one was there to save her… But, she noticed a few garbage cans on the left of her.

Die or get dirty? Decisions, decisions.

So, she franticly opened the can and jumped in. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her…

"Courtney! Where are you?" It exclaimed in a sing-song-ish voice.

Courtney was trembling. She was so terrified… It was going to find her…

"Are you in here?" It was knocking down other garbage cans, getting closer and closer to her.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping that it was a nightmare and that she would wake up in her bed. Speaking of her bed, she was exhausted! But- if the thing DID find her- she would have to run. No matter how weary she was.

Suddenly, she felt hands grab her shoulders and pick her up. As she struggled out of its grip, she noticed a couple familiar faces.

"Willow? Lungs?" She said in confusion. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Dear Jades she hoped that they would save her.

"Yes, darling?" Lungs grinned.

"What's going on?!" Courtney cried- her eyes darting to Willow.

"You're going to keep your trap shut about this. And if you scream, so help me I will tear you apart from limb to limb and eat your liver-" Willow growled.

But, the thing that was holding Courtney interrupted Willow.

"Are you familiar with Xzalliff Indigo?" It spat.

"Y-yes…"

"Good, then. Well, you are going to try your best to…execute her… before her immortality takes place," It nodded.

"Execute?! I'm not going to kill her! She's one of my best friends-" Courtney freaked out.

"She is not your friend, Courtney. She's a monster," Lungs shook his head in despair.

Courtney looked at Willow with tears shining her eyes.

"So you hate her, too?" Courtney muttered.

Willow sighed deeply. She crossed her arms and turned her head a bit.

"Yeah. I… And… I have plans for her…" She whispered.

And before she knew it, Courtney was stabbed in the chest with a knife, begging for mercy.

Screams flooded the downtown part of the city. Blood was poured on the ground, and the only thing that was left on Courtney's body was a mere scar. And then the transformation began…

**Later~**

Six and Zero led me into an old-looking building with piles of debris lying around it. Xzanis walked in front of us- and a crowd followed behind us.

"Hey, uh, Xzanis?" I asked- lightly tapping on his back.

"Mm hmm?" He replied.

"What's going on?"

"Well… There are many explanations, my dear. But, the best one is that you're… somewhat royalty. It runs through the bloodlines. And… You're special. When I say that, I mean that you posses a great amount of power. And, of course, it shouldn't go to waste, now should it?" Xzanis said- a small smile approaching his lips.

"Therefore, you are an Octaveyell, and you belong to the clan of Octavius. The Octavian practically worship you. We- the Octaveyell- are the people of the book of the Octaviax. But, you are the last Octaveyell on the planet. I am the first. We believe that there is no death- well, there isn't, since we're immortal," He nodded.

"No death? So… we can't die?" I tilted my head.

"Nope. Isn't that wonderful? Our journey of life can never stop. And we will never face the pain of death…" Xzanis muttered.

After walking for a few moments, Xzanis stopped. He squinted his eye at the door.

"What's wrong, Father?" Six's eyes grew wide.

"I hear… voices…" Xzanis whispered.

"What kind of voices?" Six asked.

After a few moments of silence, Xzanis spoke again.

"Oh, never mind. I'm probably just hearing things," He chuckled, then opened the door.

After we walked in, Xzanis was completely frozen.

In front of us were a few people. Every one of them looked agitated in some way. There were three. Two of them were standing behind what seemed like the leader.

"Xzanis, give me the child," The leader demanded.

"I would _never_ give you her- even if my life depended on it. And which child are you talking about? Considering that you _are_ one," Xzanis sneered.

"If you don't give me her, I swear to Jades that I'll-"

"You'll _what?_" Xzanis smirked.

Apparently, that made the leader mad. So, he snapped his fingers. And with that, Six was in his arms.

"I'll take your precious daughter's soul and then kill her." The leader grinned.

He kissed her neck and stroked her hair- just waiting for Xzanis to give me to him. Xzanis looked a bit frightened, to be honest. Six looked exhausted, scared, and weak at the same time.

"Time is ticking, Xzanis! I'm slowly taking her life right now!"

Zero looked at me uneasily. Like he was guilty…

And before Six fainted, father walked in the door very slowly. He smiled when he saw the leader guy.

Father stepped to the middle of the room, looking at him.

"Ajax, Ajax, Ajax… I'm very disappointed in you," Father said calmly.

"Leave before I kill her," Leader guy snarled.

"You cannot tell me what to do, Ajax. I'm your Father," Father smiled.

He pulled a black dagger out of his tuxedo's pocket. It was trimmed in a deep blue color, and it had a charcoal handle. The tip of the dagger was very sharp, in fact.

Ajax dropped Six in fear.

"No… No… Please, Father, don't kill me…" Ajax begged.

"Then get out of here. And stop wearing eyeliner."

The two others ran out of the building, while Ajax slowly walked out.

"Okay, now we can begin," Xzanis announced.

While everyone was scrambling around, I followed Ajax out.

"Hey!" I yelled- catching up to him.

Ajax turned around. He looked shocked, scared, and devious at the same time.

"Xzalliff… Why are you here?" He asked.

"Ajax? Is that really you?" I squinted my eyes a bit.

He sighed, "Yeah."

"Wow… Um… I can't believe that you're my big brother…"

"And I can't believe that you're my little sister, but… Yeah."

After a few moments of silence, Ajax spoke again.

"But it's not all rainbows and sunshine. You better watch your back. Because I want you. But Father is threatening to kill me… Anyways, just watch yourself, okay?"

I nodded and then ran back to the building and went inside. A lot of the people were entering a different room, so I followed them.

Inside, there were _so _many thrones… They were all outlined in silver- but only one was outlined in gold. But the cushion on all of them had different colors.

Xzanis sat on his- the gold one- and his cushion was blue. And father's cushion was red. Zero's was purple. Hm.

After everyone else took their seat, there was one empty one.

"Go ahead, Xzalliff. That one is yours," Xzanis nodded.

The cushion was purple, red, and black.

After I took a seat, he spoke again.

"The colors are a form of symbolization. In your case, black is for insecurity and loneliness. Red stands for hatred- as your father's. And purple stands for creativity, mystery, magic… and… insanity."

I tilted my head a bit. So… I'm insane? Huh. I've never noticed that before.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is the fifty-fifth Octaveyell. The last one. She will be either as powerful as I, or more. I'm not sure yet. She will be crowned on December the thirtieth. Her immortality will take place on December the first. And if- by some chance- she dies before the immortality takes place, then Zero will be endlessly tortured for the rest of his immortal life," Xzanis announced.

Zero's face got a bit pale, but he eventually shook it off.

"Well then," Xzanis pressed his fingers together and smeared a grin on his face.

"Xzalliff Indigo- you are now the fifty-fifth Octaveyell- the last one- and the second female Octaveyell, as well- and you are now officially a part of the clan of the Octavius." He smiled.

Everyone started to applause. I don't know why, though.

Well… Maybe I'm not taking this "Octaveyell" thing seriously enough…

**Later~  
**"Her speed is… just… wow…" Felix wheezed- trying to catch up with his brother.

"No talk… more running," Morgan huffed.

"We're… not… going… to… catch… up… with… her!" Felix gasped, placing a shaking hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Yes… we… will!" Morgan snarled. He picked up his speed a bit and sprinted. Even though his black hair was whipping his face, he kept running after her.

Her- as in the girl that the twins were assigned to. Her- as in the Under-the-Influence and Octavius mixed breed. Her- as in the quick-witted girl. Her- as in the girl that was outrunning the twins. Her- as in the young soul. Her- as in the one who is being hunted down by the Torches. Her- as in the insane one with the evil father.

"Should… we… take… a… break?" Felix complained.

"No! We… have… to… find… her!" Morgan scoffed.

With a hurried sigh, Felix picked up the pace. Apparently, he tripped on a rock or something.

"GET BACK UP!" Morgan yelled angrily.

Felix grunted and stammered back up- unhappy to start running again. He rolled his eyes and started to jog.

"You're… acting… gay!" Felix's twin brother- Morgan- wheezed- a mere smile approaching his lips.

"OH! PUH-LEEZ!" Felix grinned.

Felix's beautiful flame-red hair brushed perfectly behind his head as he started to run again. Once the girl came into view, Morgan stopped.

"Stop," He demanded softly.

Felix nodded and let his gleaming blue eyes stare at the swift, fox-like girl. She was quick. Cunning, too. Quick- witted. She had _outstanding _agility.

**Meanwhile- on the other side of the empty road~**

Maybe deciding to walk home alone was a dumb choice! I was being chased by two insane weirdos! They were yelling at me to stop… and stuff- but… I had this feeling that they wanted to take me or something!

"Stop, please, just stop. We're not going to hurt you," The black-haired one inched himself over to me. I slowly took a few steps back- but he kept getting closer. He looked worn-out and tired. Still, he tried to take my hands.

I blinked a few times. Was he going to hurt me? Because my sides are _killing _me. And I really don't want to fight if I feel like I've already lost a battle… physically.

The red-haired one came close to me. His blue eyes looked very trustworthy and kind- but… I can't trust really anyone, now can I?

"We just have to inform you on a few things, okay?" He ever-so-slowly took my hands. Dude, his hands were soft. But- he was treating me like a child… that didn't understand anything… Or maybe he was going to do something and I'm letting their plan fall through…

His grip on my hands grew tighter as I shifted uncomfortably. He turned my hands over to look at my wrists. I looked down at them as he squeezed harder.

"It's not working, Felix. She isn't the one-"

And when I thought that the blood flow in my wrist was going to stop flowing- some kind of purple light- or glyph- glowed on them.

"Bingo," Felix said.

"What the heck."

As I looked down on my wrists- I thought about it. And- my instincts told me to RUN LIKE THE UNDERWORLD!

So, I forced my hands out of red-hair's grip, and ran. I ran north. For about three blocks until I finally reached my house.  
Father's car was already there, so he was probably steaming-mad at me for getting home so late. Well… it was only three in the morning…

Buuut, Zasamous stays up until five in the morning playing his drums. And father doesn't get on to him about it. Come to think of it, that's probably why he falls asleep in math class. Eh.

When I silently entered the house, I saw Skrap asleep on the couch. A bag of mini marshmallows was spilled on his lap. And a mug of- what seemed to be like blood- was on the coffee table. All of the lights were turned off and the only light was the TV- which shined brightly on his drooling face. It was left on Mushroom-Kingdom Geographic. His _favorite _channel of all time.

Oh yeah. His drool was all over his charcoal T-shirt. And- since he drools A LOT- it probably trickled down onto his black and white checkered pajama pants.

Anyways, I went into the kitchen to get a soda, but…

"Hi little sister," Someone yawned and turned around to look at me.

"Maytrix?" I smiled.

She flipped her fuzzy, medium-length soft rainbow hair. The twenty-five year old returned me a content smile. Her muzzle was super pale, and her skin was pink- as always. She always told me that she wished that she could dye her skin. Since she hated pink. A red heart-shaped birthmark was on her left eyelid and a bit of her muzzle. Her eyes were a bright green with microscopic flecks of silver. Her mouth piercing always lightly tapped her lips when she spoke. And of course- she was wearing her signature dark denim skinny jeans, black riding boots, and signature gray hoodie.

"Yep. You're… uhhh… tall," She said.

I forgot. She's around 5"7.

"Thanks. Where's Father?" I asked.

"Either in his bedroom with Mom, or in his study," Maytrix nodded.

"Okay then. Well, see 'ya in the morning."

"Ditto."

As I walked upstairs, I saw a kid running down the stairs in a hurried motion. Hey! Not just _any _kid! It was Jak! My little bro. Man, he loved me. He's a sweet kid. He's like- the only little brother that I _actually_ like. And he's so tall for his age. He's… hmm… Thirteen I think. And he's 5"9.

He turned his head and noticed me, then stopped.

His face lit up as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! Xzalliff! I've missed you so much! It's been so hard around here! Dad hates me and… well… Ajax and Fear were like my two Fathers until Ajax disappeared and-" Jak exclaimed. I felt the warm tears that were dripping down from his face- navigating from his glasses all the way down to his shoulders.

"Wait, " I gave him a kiss on his cheek, "when did Ajax disappear?"

He adjusted his glasses.

"Hmm… It's 2013, riiiight? So, he disappeared… Hmmmmm... About four years ago." He nuzzled his head-ever so gently- on my side.

"Really? Why did he disappear?"

"Well… It's kiiiinda hard to explain. From what I understood, he started to have some weird changes. Father locked his window when he was sleeping- so he couldn't escape. Buuuuut, Ajax was going rouge. Like, he was slowly turning insane. And then, one morning, I came in his bedroom to wake him up… and… he was gone. The window was wide open. He wrote me a note, though. If you wanna see it, you can," Jak offered me a sad smile.

"Yeah. I'd like to see it in a few minutes, if that's okay."

"Of course, sissy! Oh yeaaaah! There was another letter, too… It said for me to give it to the sibling that you trusted the most… And… I trust you the most, Xzalliff. I've never read it… In Ajax's handwriting… it said for me to NEVER read it. Ever. Sooo, that letter is yours. Come on. I'll show you to my room. Xeena can wait for a glass of water," Jak proclaimed.

Jak's ice blue, long, scruffy hair bounced with him as he trotted up the stairs. His black glasses seemed to jump up and down, as well. He's so hyper and fun. He almost reminds me of Mimi…

No. I mustn't torture myself with sad memories.

Anyways, Jak always wears a lime green scarf with yellow smiley-faces on it. He has the same pattern arm warmers, but the main color is blue and the smiley-faces are still yellow. He also wears black gloves and- yet again- the SAME patterned leg warmers. The main color is red and the smiley faces are black.

His skin is white. His muzzle and stomach are black, as well. His shell is silver with ice blue spikes.

When we arrived at his room, he gestured me to sit on his bed. Jak rummaged through his messy nightstand's drawer to find the letter.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed triumphantly, holding it tightly in his hand in the air.

He threw it in my lap. So, I tore it open and looked at it. I skimmed through it a bit.

It read:

_My dear sibling,_

_Changes… Quickly coming. Changes, changes, changes. I'm changing. I'm going through "the TRANS-FOR-MATION"… transformation. I can't stop it. I need your help. You have to help me. Please… I can't stand it. You mustn't hesitate. You must save me. I'm terrified. It's in my room. It's coming for me! That man… That EVIL man… He! He's calling out for me! He's telling me to come with him. Wait- he has the knife! That same knife! The black one lined in blue! He's gonna stab me! He's gonna stab me! He's gonna stab me! In my chest! Right through my heart! I'm going to be soul-less! No! No… no… Focus. Concentrate. _

_I drank from it. I drank from the crystal bottle. He told me to. Zero told me to. He sent me a letter. He told me to drink it. He was going insane. He was going rouge. He was going to kill me if I didn't drink from it._

_It gave me great joy to drink from it. It was sweet. And bitter. Only one sip, though. You mustn't drink more than one sip. When you're ready, child. Only when you've gained maturity… Don't fight the feeling, though. You mustn't struggle. _

_Now, they'll take you away after you drink it. They'll take you into psycho therapy. Special therapy. For special people. Now follow my instructions._

_Step one.) Trust me._

_Step two.) Take a sip. _

_Step three.) Don't struggle._

_Step four.) Allow yourself to change._

_Step five.) Viola. You've just completed your training. You're now insane, as I._

_Yours truly, _

_Ajax_

And, on the back were two tiny drips of blood and what seemed to be… dried saliva… and four rips. Huge rips. But the last thing that there was, was an electric blue strand of hair.

Huh? But…

Jak threw a small box in my lap, as well. Inside of it was…

A crystal bottle of maroon liquid and a note that said, "drink me".

Can you say weird? And somewhat creepy?!

"Can I see it?" Jak asked- curiousness filling his charming silver eyes.

"Uh… Sorry, buddy… But… not right now…" I murmured, looking down at my wrists.

Which were glowing purple again. I grabbed the note and the box and bolted to my room.

_What the heck is going on?!_

_Oh, well, nothing, actually. You're just going through a few things, that's all. _A voice shrugged.

"Huh?" I said aloud, looking around my room.

_Kortez, Kortez, Kortez. What am I going to do with you? _

_Who are you? _I asked.

_You don't remember me…? Aww… Now I'm a bit sad._

_Who…? _ I tilted my head. I was utterly confused.

_Kortez…_

A very dim flash of green light appeared. And… I couldn't believe my eyes…

"Velocity? Is it really you?" I smiled, holding out my arms for a hug.

Her blue skin was… pale. She wasn't smiling. She had dark circles under her eyes. There were scrapes, stitches, and scars all over her. And, from her waist down- she was pure metal.

"Kortez, I have to tell you something," She whispered.

"Anything! Take a seat! Oh yeah! You look like crap," I laughed.

While I was laughing, she muttered something very serious- which made me stop.

"Kortez, I'm dying," She let out a shuddered sigh.

"Huh?"

Velocity nodded very slowly.

"And… I erased your memory of when you 'died'. I gave you all of my power when you were 'dying'. And when Grodus 'killed' me, it was just a threat to you. Later that night, he told me that he was going to kill me. Honestly. But he didn't. I let him beat me with his whip," Her red eyes filled with tears, "just so he could get his anger out. My leg eventually fell off after he cut me enough. So he cut my other leg off. Then my waist. And… I was awake. So, he replaced my torso down with metal. And he eventually found out that the metal poisoned my insides. And I have…"

She frowned.

"Ten minutes before I will perish. So, I thought that I would just come here. Just for a minute. So I could wish you the best of luck. Cherish your life. Don't do anything stupid. And… I want for you to drink my veins dry. It's painless. I don't want to die in pain. I want to die painlessly. And I want to die right now," Velocity swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Wha…? You can't die… Not right now, not here-"

"Kortez, please. Just do what I ask, please!"

"Okay then…"

**At school- five days later~  
**Spark, Willow, Courtney, and Lungs all walked into school together.

"Courtney? Find Kortez. Grab her. And bring her around back," Lungs said.

Courtney flipped her black strand of hair and nodded. Her hooker boots clicked against the floor as she walked.

…And she shook her hips. Because, APPARENTLY they don't lie.

So unlike Courtney.

Her black shorts barley covered her rump. Her black shirt was SKIN tight. Her choker had spikes. She had fishnet leggings and gloves.

She popped a piece of gum in her mouth and glided to Mr. Indigo's room.

**In Mr. Indigo's room~  
**I tapped my fingers on father's desk. Oh yeah. He brings Zasamous and me to school. Early in the morning. So we have some time before we have to head to class.

"Are you alright, Xzalliff?" Father asked- looking up at me from his paperwork.

"Oh, uh… Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

"Okay then. You were just acting a bit fidgety."

I shrugged slowly.

The door suddenly flew open, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh, Kortez, could you like… step out with me? We gotta talk," Some hooker said.

"Who the crap are you?" I tilted my head.

"Just come with me!"

So, I did. She grabbed me by my arm tightly and ran to the entrance of the school.

There, I saw Lungs.

"Hello, Kortez," He grinned.

"Freak," I muttered.

"Courtney, dear, will you please take her outside with me?" Lungs tightened his brown bowtie.

"COURTNEY?! YOU MEAN COURTNEY DUSK?! WHAT THE HECK?!" I yelled.

Lungs turned around.

"Of course it is. Now shut up and follow me."

I let out a snarl and kicked Courtney in the gut. She instantly let go of me and dropped to her knees. Lungs looked afraid- as he didn't know what to do.

"Uh… there's no need to get angry, now. Settle down-"

And before he could say anything else, I threw him a roadhouse kick- knocking him hard in his ribs. I knew that I could hear something snap.

With the two on the ground, I ran. I ran back to father's room as fast ad I could.

When I opened his door, father shot me a concerned glance.

"Xzalliff? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing… Please. What time is it?" I asked.

"Hmm… 6:45."

"Okay, I'll be back before the bell rings!" I said- feeling my adrenaline run right through me.

"Where are you going?"

"Just trust me. I have to go!" I announced.

**Later~  
**Morgan grunted at his twin brother. Felix was pacing around.

"I-I saw it in her eyes, Morgan! I swear! She's mixed!" Felix freaked out.

"You're overreacting," Morgan rolled his eyes.

"No, no, NO! She's insane! It's like…"

"Just be quiet! I'm looking for her, hold on…" Morgan sighed- touching his temples.

After a few moments of silence, he smiled. Wow. That's a first. Morgan smiling.

"She's here," He nodded.

Excitement and fear filled in Felix's eyes as he saw the girl approach him. Felix instantly grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. When he saw the purple glyph, he grimaced.

"But you're too young…" Felix muttered.

She met his eyes very slowly. Felix let go of her wrists.

"What does it mean?" She asked innocently.

"You're going through a few changes… And… Just look out for anything suspicious. If anyone- ANYONE gets close to you with a dagger that's black with blue lining- run like heck. Get away from them."

She bit her lip and nodded. Felix watched her run away… back to where she came from…

Felix hoped that she was safe there. And that no one would hurt the child. She's wanted by many- including them. Buuuut, he didn't want to make her upset or scared. He will take her when the time is right… when the time is right…

When she needs them most.

**Fin~  
OMG. That was really long- I'm sorry XD **

**Yeah. Velocity. Wooooo. She died. :T Hm.**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap! ;3**

**Team Morgan! -_-**

**Team Felix! *u***

**Team Zero! OuO**

**Team Six! OnO **


	12. Chapter 11- Crystalline Eyes

**Hello, my dear Slick 2 readers. How are you? XD Anyways. Um… I like Morgan- hence that's my real name lol. Well- it's a really versatile name- if you think about it. Morgan. MORGAN. Mor-gan. Morganator. Morgie. Morgipoo. MORGANA. (That's what my friend calls me :P )**

**SLICK 2.**

**Go~**

Several days have passed since Courtney changed. I mean, what happened? Yeah, I like the Goth, but _seriously? _I mean, COME ON! That's not Courtney. Well, that's not her TRUE personality.

And, several days have gone by since Jak gave me that letter… I don't know what to do… Also…

What is an Octaveyell? And why am I one? All that I can blame it on is puberty, I guess.

Hey! Octaveyell puberty! That's what I'll call it! It has a nice ring, doesn't it?

Yeah, I know. It's stupid.

I sat down on my bench next to the window in my room and leaned my head against it. The rain was pouring today. It was really pretty, actually. Rain is beautiful.

There's just so many things right now… So many things going on. Like, Ajax. He's apparently out to get me. And, Courtney and Lungs. Probably the red-head and the black-head crew as well. Yay. I have the best life ever.

Also, father has noticed a dramatic change in my behavior. He said that I'm zoning-out often, and I'm awkwardly silent.

Oh, of course, daddy! I'm going to be all happy and cheerful when my (stupid) brother is out to kill me! Yay! Here, let me call my (forced) boyfriend and we can throw a party! And then I'll take my (imaginary) credit-card and go buy balloons and cake and streamers and a gold medal that says: WOO-HOO! MY (BIG) BRO IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Now, am I going to act like that? No. Of course not.

And- speaking of my forced boyfriend- I'm a bag of bones now. Yeah. Why, you may ask? Because he won't let me eat. Why? Because he says that I look weird. Why? Because he's a jerk-wad. Why? Because I said so. And will he let me eat? Heck no. And what does he do if I do eat? He makes me vomit. Well, only if he's around. Which, he's around a LOT. Is that a fairytale ending?

…Far from it.

Actually, there IS no fairytale ending in my life.

…Unless Doopliss magically gets back with me and we kiss. Maybe that would be a fairytale ending. The key word is "maybe".

Suddenly- interrupting my mental conversation- the door was knocked on.

"Come in," I said, not paying attention to who it was.

"Kortez?" Skrap called, coming inside.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Hey, kiddo. So, I've noticed that you've been quiet lately," He answered.

"And…?"

"Is anything going on? I mean, I can tell that you're not _that _comfortable with your father yet. You can talk to me about anything, dearie."

I sighed, "You wouldn't understand… I don't even understand myself."

He looked at me blankly. There were a few awkward moments of silence.

"I've gone through pretty much everything that you've been through, Kortez. So yes, I would understand," Skrap nodded.

"Well… you've never been taken away from your 'adopted' parents that you love. You've never had a Father like mine, and you've probably never faced the questions that I'm facing," I muttered. I looked away from him.

"About the adopted parents, no. But, my father was much like yours. A bit stricter, but… he died. Rumor has it that he was poisoned. And about the questions, I guarantee you that I've been asked them," Skrap smiled. He smiled when he was talking about his father… Hm.

I sighed quietly again.

Skrap walked over to me.

"Squeeze my wrists," He demanded.

So, I took his wrists and squeezed them. His lips curled into a grin as I saw two green glyphs appear on his wrists.

"Now, have I answered your questions?"

"Yeah… You really have," I said. I was surprised, really. I didn't know that he… Never mind.

"As I suspected. Just… don't make the mistakes that I did," A raincloud looked like it just appeared over his head.

"What do you mean by that, Uncle Skrap?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain, Kortez."

"Please! No one can tell me anything anymore! And… I just need you to tell me why the crap this is happening!" I begged desperately.

Seriously. I was desperate.

Skrap plopped down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. People have high, HIGH expectations for you, like I did when I was your age. Then, a family member of mine gave me a note… about going insane. And, I felt obligated to follow in his footsteps. So, I did what the note told for me to do, then I passed it on to Ajax- your… _dead_ brother," He began to stroke my hair.

"Stop treating me like a child, Skrap! I saw Ajax last week! In the flesh!" I scoffed.

Skrap looked a bit uneasy.

"And you've read the letter… right?"

"Of course I have," I said.

"Dear Jades- _PLEASE _tell me that you haven't drunk from the crystal bottle!" He grabbed handfuls of his hair and yanked.

"No- not yet-"

"Oh, Kortez! DON'T! Please!"

"Why?"

"I have! And… it changed my life, Kortez! Dramatically! In a bad way! I'm a demon! Do you know why I have to randomly go 'to the restroom' in class?!" Skrap's eyes quickly met mine.

"Why?"  
"I don't have to go to the restroom, Kortez! I have to get away from you guys so I don't suck up your souls! I'm not joking! And, do you know why I have to wear these humungous 'seeing glasses'?"

"Why?"  
"Because, when I'm out in bright light, my eyes change colors. And they can bleed if they're out in bright light long enough. And… I can make people my slaves… I've actually considered making _you_ one before…" Skrap looked a bit guilty.

"…Huh? All of this seems… not too bad. Now, I want to drink from it-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You'll go insane, Kortez! I did! I've had to go through electrical shock therapy! Three times! I can't explain to you about how horrible that was!" He gritted his teeth.

"That night that I went insane, I was stabbed by some person. Dear Jades it hurt! And… I still have the scar from it. I was never the same after that. My whole entire world was down the drain. I was ruined. Until, I 'vanished'. But they found me. So…"

I looked down at my shuffling feet.

"Anyways, my point is: if you ever, EVER do that, your life will turn into a pile of crap on the side of the road." Skrap gave me a kiss on my forehead and patted my hands.

I tried to smile. But I couldn't. I was ashamed to even consider drinking from it.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, dearie. I get it. It's okay to wonder, but you should NEVER do it."

I forced a fake smile onto my lips. He got up and walked out.

**Later that night~  
**Willow ran her hand over the tiny scar on her chest.

If only… If only she didn't meet Spark that night at the bar. Then she wouldn't have been… different. She wouldn't be a Torch.

And most of all, she wouldn't have been evil. Downright cruel. She was going to have to kill her best friend before-

Wait.

Kortez isn't her best friend.

She's a monster. She's going to kill us all. She's going to rip us apart limb from limb if we don't kill her first…

…Before her immortality sets in.

Willow pet her scar and pulled her collar of her shirt back up. If only…

**Meanwhile~**

I woke up very quickly. I felt something on me… But… what…?

I looked around. My window was open.

Dear Jades. Someone broke into my room.

I slowly put my feet on the ground- trying to not make a sound. I then noticed a figure sitting on my futon.

Oh no.

"Did you sleep well? I'm sorry that I woke you, I really am. It's just that…"

I felt something grab my neck.

"Aren't you thirsty, Xzalliff?" He taunted.

I was choking! Oh my Jades he was choking me!

"L-let… go…" I mumbled.

"Okay then, little sister."

It was Ajax… Oh crap…

He was holding a small crystal bottle in his hand- waving it in my face.

"Take a drink, please. For me?" His yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

I backed away as he got closer to me.

Okay… Who could save me, who could save me…? Because I'm in a rather sticky situation.

Maybe father. Hm.

"FATHER!" I screamed at the tippy-top of my lungs.

"Oh, Xzalliff- be quiet!" Ajax warned me- a hint of anger in the back of his voice. Just a hint. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Ajax then pried my mouth open and opened the bottle.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…

I tried my BEST to struggle out of his grip. But I couldn't before he poured the WHOLE bottle down my throat.

"How's that, little sister?" He snarled.

I coughed. And gagged.

…I pretty much made every noise that I could make in the back of my throat that would MAYBE make me vomit this crap up.

BUT THEN, SUDDENLY, the door slammed open. And Ajax slammed me back on my bed. I heard the bottle shatter, as well.

"Ajax Athanasius Davorin Indigo!" Father screeched- enraged.

Ajax growled when father said his two middle names. Father glanced at me- but concentrated more on Ajax.

I then felt a hand come underneath my back.

"Xzalliff! Are you okay?" Zasamous asked. I could tell that he was concerned.

I heard a groan- but soon noticed that it came from me. Zasamous scooped me up and took me into the hallway.

"Okay, okay… Skrap's a doctor- he'll know what to do…" He muttered. He held me closely to his chest- petting my hair to try to keep me comfortable.

Back in my room, father grabbed Ajax by his shoulders.

"You listen, and you listen hard, son," Father rasped, "you… Stay away from her! And never, EVER, EVER come back here! Do I make myself clear?"

Ajax merely nodded.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes, sir."

"Then leave, my son."

Ajax ran to the window and jumped out. Father quickly slammed it shut and went to find me.

In Skrap's room, Zasamous opened the door and turned the lights on.

With a moan, Skrap sighed, "What is it?"

"Something happened to Xzalliff," Zasamous said.

Dear Jades, I can't feel ANYTHING. I can only hear. And MAYBE talk. I dunno.

Skrap shot up, grabbing his seeing glasses. He quickly put his feet on the floor and gestured Zasamous to put me down on his chair. Skrap instantly checked my pulse.

"Her pulse is… rather fast," He murmured.

He put the back of his hand on my forehead and examined the beads of sweat on it.

"Her temperature is high- she's sweating."

Skrap tapped his fingers uneasily.

"Zas, could you please go outside for a minute? I'd like to examine her… _alone._"

Zasamous nodded and left the room.

"Kortez? Can you speak?" Skrap asked nervously.

I couldn't utter a single word- let alone moan anymore.

"Oh no…" He looked at the liquid that was trickling down my lips. Out of curiosity, he wiped it up with his finger and sniffed it.

"No… Oh, Kortez! NO! Ohhhhh…"

Skrap looked at me with a bit of sympathy. He was sorry for me. He wanted to take all of the pain- so I wouldn't have any.

Oh yeah, the pain was excruciating, thanks. It started from my eyeballs, all the way down to my legs.

He tightly held my hand.

"You didn't do this on your own will, did you?" Skrap sighed.

I felt a jolt of pain strike my insides. Ooooh it hurt!

"I hope that you don't have the spasms…"

Suddenly, my mouth flew open as I started to shriek. My nerves went _numb. _My heart started pounding. It was going to break out of its pericardium and splatter all over Skrap. And my… eyes… Which were fluttering.

Oh… I'm so dizzy… What's going on?! What…?

Skrap gripped my shoulders, as if…

I started SCREAMING bloody murder at him to stop. Dear Jades it hurt!  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

Skrap took his hands off of me, as instructed.

"Oh… it's Ajax… Hi… What… WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I shrieked.

"Kortez, Ajax isn't here-"

And before I could scream any more, I felt a freight train crash into my thigh. How sweet. I quickly fell back to sleep…

**The next day~  
**I slowly opened my eyes to see father, Skrap, mama, and Zasamous all around me. I gritted my teeth a bit.

"Xzalliff, honey? Are you okay, sweetie?" Mama asked- concern shining in her eyes.

I whispered, "I… I hope so."

She squeezed my hand as I looked at Skrap. He bit his bottom lip, watching out for the piercing. He took my other hand and stroked it.

"How do you feel, dearie?" He replied.

I mulled over the question for a few seconds. I really didn't know about how I felt. I just… I dunno. I have mixed emotions. So…

"I don't know," I grumbled.

He slightly nodded.

"What happened last night? And… where am I?" I looked around.

"You're in our room, honey," Mama smiled.

I looked down. Hey! I was sitting on their mattress! Which was warm. And soft. Pretty darn comfortable. Wow.

"Oh…" I muttered.

"And… well, let me just sum last night up. There was a… err… _Intruder _and he woke you up. You were trying to get him out of there- I think- but he… uh… knocked you out," Father tapped his fingers on his knee uneasily.

"Uh… okay then…"  
He nodded. Skrap looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Ellehctileavious, you should be getting ready to go to work. I'll stay here with Kortez, since I've already called a sub in," Skrap said.

"Alright," Father sighed. He got up and gestured Zasamous to follow him. Apparently he was going to let me stay home. Okay then. I'm all good with that.

After they left the room, Skrap picked me up.

"Uhhhh... Skrap…?"

"I'm just taking you to your room, calm down," He smiled.

**Meanwhile~  
**"I told you to find her and get her here! But OF COURSE, _as USUAL, _Felix and Morgan never, EVER obey!" Metal snarled.

"Metal, we couldn't catch up to her, and she-" Morgan stammered to say, looking up at his boss.

"Shut up, Morgan! You have to face it! Now retrieve her in November- and if you don't, then… You two have the scars from last time. And you'll go back into your habitat for a decade…" Metal rasped.

"A _decade? _But Metal! That's not fair!" Felix's eyes grew wide.

"Life isn't fair!" Metal yelled- enraged.

"Don't you think that you're… overreacting? I mean, COME ON. We'll let her settle in first. THEN we'll retrieve her. And Skrap," Morgan said.

Metal sighed- trying to get his cool back.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'm just under a lot of stress. And- as my clients- you have to stay on task. I'm your boss, for Pete's sake. Just please bring her back unharmed. And her uncle. He needs electrical shock therapy… for the _millionth _time," He replied.

Morgan snickered a bit. Felix shuffled his feet, thinking.

"Okay then, boss," Felix tried to grin.

Felix and Morgan turned around to exit the room- but stopped when Metal spoke in cold, harsh words.

"I'm afraid that the Puppet Man will be…_ accompanied _in this mission... So, he's not dead," Metal growled.

Morgan's eyes fell out of his head.

"The… the… P-puppet Man?! Are you sure…?" He whispered.

"Yes. And I thought that you were the brave one, Morgan," Metal grinned.

"No… I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry, Metal. I just can't."

"You can, and you _will." _

Morgan nodded and stormed out.

"What's his problem?" Metal asked.

"When he was twelve, we were out on a mission to find Puppet Man. The Puppet Man found Morgan and took him. Morgan escaped after five months. He looked all… spiffy. I asked him what happened… and he said that the Puppet Man grew wood over his skeleton and made him articulated- only so Puppet Man could move him. Puppet-like. He had strings coming out of various parts of his body- and he couldn't move. I took him to the hospital and he had to have surgery. They had to scrape the wood off of his bones. It took five days for the wood to get off. He was in recovery for months. He's okay now- but he's just traumatized. Every time he sees a puppet, he has a panic attack," Felix said.

"Still. He's a man. He can face his fears," Metal's lips rose in a bemused smirk.

**A few days later~  
**Father patted my back.

"Now tell me what's happening again. Sorry, I wasn't listening the first time," I grinned.

"Okay then. Well, since you're an Octaveyell, there _has_ to be a party in your honor. Every Octavius member, Octaveyell, council member, and trainer all go in one room. It's an _enormous _room, actually. The lights are dim, the music is loud, and there are no rules. All of the grownups usually get drunk, but… you can't. Yet. You're too young. And the party goes on from five, all the way until the sun rises the next day. You'll meet your trainers, former Octaveyells, and you'll get to know some people more. It's pretty self-explanatory when you get in there. But first, I have to show you your room and get you ready," He smiled.

"My room? I don't live here, do I?" I asked.

Father opened the door of the Octavius headquarters and walked in. The black and red marble floors were polished perfectly, the black and white striped walls were clean, as usual, and the receptionist at the front desk winked.

"Ah. A bit early, Mr. Indigo?" She smiled.

"Of course, Kira. I must get my daughter ready for the big shindig tonight," Father proclaimed.

"Good gracious! You have a beautiful daughter, Mr. Indigo! She looks just like you!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why thank you, my dear Kira."

"Aren't you Xzalliff?" Kira turned her curious gaze to me.

"Mmhmm…" I mumbled.

"Well, you're very lucky to be an Octaveyell. Mom is one. Her name is Roselle. Maybe you should talk to her sometimes. She's really nice," Kira grinned.

"Yes. Your mother is a very kind soul."

"Here are your keys," Kira replied.

"Thank you, Kira," Father nodded as he took the keys.

"I'll see you guys at the party!" Kira shouted as she threw her hand in the air to wave goodbye.

Father took me down a hallway and knocked on a door.

"Zero!" Father said loudly.

"HEY! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER! WAIT!" Zero yelled.

Father laughed a bit.

That's a first.

"Okay. I'm taking Xzalliff to her room to get ready!"

"OKAY!"  
Father took me to the room on the right. He used one of the keys to open the door. He practically shoved me inside.

"We have to hurry, Xzalliff! Let me call Xzanis and let him pick your outfit out…"

"What? Why can't I wear this one?" I asked.

"Because it's not over-the-top! And you can only wear over-the-top things to this party!" Father snapped. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a few numbers.

"Xzanis? Hey, yeah, this is E. I need for you to come pick Xzalliff's outfit out. Yeah, bring her stylists. Thanks. Okay. Bye," Father said.

In a few minutes, Xzanis was in my room. He was holding some kind of outfit.

"Here. Go put this on," Xzanis demanded. He gave me the outfit and pushed me into the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door. Huh. This is a weird outfit, but okay. I first put on the fishnet tights and long-sleeved… shirt I guess. It really wasn't a shirt. Whatever.

I put on the _absurdly _short leather shorts on.

…Hey… where's the shirt…?

Oh dear Jades. Don't tell me that there's not a shirt.

"Oh yeah, open the door, Xzalliff. I forgot something," Xzanis announced.

I unlocked and opened the door.

"Wow. Even in that you look great," He grinned.

"Shut up, Xzanis," Father snickered.

After a few weird comments- some about my flat ches- never mind- , Xzanis was tying the strings of a dark purple and black corset.

"Okay. Now you can put the rest on."

I went back into the bathroom and shut the door.

I put the white fur cloak- that went past my knees- on. I then put on a pair of charcoal knee-high converse.

I looked in the mirror. I didn't look _too_ bad. I opened the door.

"Bravo. You look completely stunning, Xzalliff," Xzanis smiled.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

Father then helped me put on a spiked choker, a chain belt, and…

Wait for it!

HE PIERCED MY LIP! I've ALWAYS wanted a lip piercing! Wow!  
Xzanis snapped his fingers. A group of people gestured me to a swivel chair.

"Make her look… _more _gorgeous than she already is. No lipstick," Xzanis nodded.

"'K boss," The leader stylist said.

After brushing my long hair and curling it on the bottom, they flipped it to the side and braided a piece of it. The hair stylist stretched the braided piece across the top of my head like a headband. He used like three bottles of hairspray! So I was choking to death.

After they did that, they TOOK MY SHADES OFF. No one, NO ONE except _me _does that! Urrrrgh…

The makeup stylist lined my eye with heavy purple eyeliner. She then used white- and I did say WHITE- mascara. She dusted my eyelids with silver eye shadow.

I hate this. I hate it so much. I loathe it. I despise it.

"Looks like we're done here, Xzalliff. You can meet me downstairs," Xzanis said.

Dude, he looked ridiculous. He was wearing fur. Fur. Faux fur. And gold. Also his humungous crown. The faux fur was like pants. He wore a blue belt on his chest. His hair was slicked back. He had many collars and necklaces on his neck and upper chest as well.

Anyways, father took me back into the hallway and down a staircase which led to downstairs. The steps had… red fur carpet…? Uhm… I'll just go with it.

The lights were dim. There were a few blue lights placed on the walls. The floor was a dance floor. The floor was lit up in fluorescent lights. Red, pink, yellow, purple, blue, green, you name it. There were so many people! The room was enormous!

The people looked ridiculous. I mean, ladies busting out, men with humungous hair, people that didn't even look like their correct gender… And the drinks. Alcoholic drinks. There were so many! Almost every one of them had one! Except a few.

Also, the music was vibrating in my skull. MY SKULL. I'm not kidding. It was… somewhat cool. Father led me to a bar-ish looking place. He sat down on a stool and took a post-it note from the counter.

He looked at a chalkboard and wrote down the number five. He banged his hand on the bar twice and slid his paper aside. Then a hand took it.

A few moments later, the same hand came back out. Father took the fancy champagne glass and took a heavy sip.

"Well. That's delicious," he said.

"Alcohol?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," he hummed. Father took another swig and sat the glass down.

"Are we waiting for someone or what?"

"I'm particularly waiting for Zero. But you can roam around. Just don't… uh… how can I say this?" father shrugged.

"Say what?" I replied.

"Well… Just don't let a boy… take to you their room and shut the door… for a long time. Do you know what I mean?"

My face went blood red in embarrassment. Father laughed.

"I guess that you know what I'm talking about, riiiight?"

I gulped and nodded.

"Okay then, dear," he smiled- followed by a kiss on my forehead.

I got up and went to the back of the room. I sat there with my arms crossed- looking around for something interesting. But two people caught my eyes.

Seriously. The only things that I noticed were their eyes. Blue and silver crystalline eyes. Wow.

Both of them looked at me and arrived. The blue-eyed one smiled when he looked at my outfit. He brushed a piece of his red hair back.

"Aren't you beautiful tonight," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. He ran his hand across the side of my corset.

Even though he was like seven-foot tall, he reached down to feel of me. I gulped. But, I didn't feel worried- or alarmed, at that. I was just… letting him touch me. What's wrong with me?

"Oooh… nice body," he continued. He leaned in on me and lightly kissed the back of my neck.

"Thanks."

"Do you trust me?" He asked- his ever so gorgeous eyes sparkling. I gulped- yet again. I mulled over his question and his beautiful voice. His beautiful, perfect, persuasive voice…

"Yeah, I do," I muttered. He smiled at me- then let out a small, yet calm laugh.

"Of course you do, baby," he nodded. He leaned in on me a bit more and kissed the front of my neck. I shuddered- but in the good way. In the way that gave you happy chills. He breathed on my neck, ever so gently.

"I can tell that you like me, my darling," he breathed.

I let out a puff of cold air.

"Do you like me back? Because… I'm… already in a relationship… and you're too old-" I grinned.

"No, no. This'll be our little secret, right?" he winked at me with his crystal-clear blue eyes.

"I don't know you. And I don't want to know you. I can't. I just… can't. Even though you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen in my whole entire life," I sighed. He frowned. His eyes shined with sadness.

"But… why? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do. But…" I broke free of his gentle grip and looked at the other one.

The other guy grinned. Ooooh dude he was hot. He had a black tuxedo jacket on with a graphic t-shirt underneath it. His black and blue hair was down. His dark denim jeans had holes in them. He had a long chain hanging down his pocket.

"Hey," he said. I smiled. He ran his big hand across the strings of my corset. Very gently, though.

"Hi."  
"So… When are you gonna come with us, little girl? Huh?" his lips were pressed against my cheek.

"In a few minutes, I just kinda wanna hang out," I replied.

"Meet us back here in twenty," he demanded.

"'K," I muttered, and then walked off.

I scurried off into the crowd. A few boys grabbed my hair and yanked.

"Hey!" I growled.

"Omigosh it cannnnn taaaalk!"

"Drunk," I snarled. I pulled away from them and went to look for Six and Zero.

I went back to the bar to see if Zero finally showed up. Once I saw father and him talking, I sat down next to them.

"Yeah, I do think that's a bit absurd- oh, hey Xzalliff. You look… uh… Dressed," Zero smiled.

I grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Where's Six?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe outside. She can't stand crowds like this," father shrugged.

"Okay then. Thanks."

I trotted up the stairs- down the hallway, and opened the door slowly. Wow, it's cold. When I slowly inched out there, I heard screaming. So, I quickly hid behind one of the corner and… well… eavesdropped.

"Six!" someone sang.

"No! Get away from me, you creep!" Six shrieked.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're going back to the dollhouse after this party! I can't _handle _you when I scrape the wood off of your joints! And you better stick by my side, young lady! I am NOT going to chase you down! And you will _not _escape, do you hear me? I am your master! And that is that!"

"You're not my master! I'm twenty-four! I have the right to do whatever I want! I'm a grownup! I'm not ten!" Six cried.

"Little girl, little girl…"

"No! Hey! Stop! That hurts! Ow!"

I peeked my head around the corner. Someone was drinking Six's blood! I don't know who, though!

"Be quiet, little girl… Shhh, Six… Settle down… We have a visitor…"

And the next thing that I knew was being grabbed by the back of my waist and thrown over someone's shoulder. He/She put their hand on my mouth.

"Whatever you do, do not make a sound…" they warned quietly. I looked down and noticed that the ground was moving. They were running with me.

They jumped over the crumbled brick wall and ran down the street. I looked at their face. It was the black and blue-haired guy from the party!

"We just saved your life from that bloodsucking weirdo, kid," he grumbled.

"Who was that?!"

"His name is the Puppet Man. You shouldn't worry about him," red-hair sighed.

"We could've let you die out there, 'cause he would've killed 'ya in no time. And we should've let him take you for bait, but F convinced for me to let 'ya live," black-hair muttered.

"Thanks. What are your guys' names?" I asked.

"I'm M, and the red-haired one is F," he replied.

"Is that short for… Max and Fred or something like that?"  
"Max and Fred are weird names," he said.

"You're right," I grinned.

M put me down and took his tuxedo coat off.

"Here. You're freezing," M nodded.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's cold out here, and I already have a coat. You can put yours back on-"

"Kid, I've ran when it's zero degrees outside barefoot and shirtless. I can walk out here when it's fifty degrees and I have a shirt and a pair of shoes on. Don't worry about me," he wrapped the coat on around my shoulders.

"Besides. You hardly have any pants on."

I put my arms in the cushiony sleeves.

"Thanks, M," I replied.

"No problem," he said.

F came over to me and smiled.

"I can tell in your eyes that you're tired. Do you want me to carry you?" he asked. I could tell that he really cared about me. A lot.

"Oh um… no thanks-" but before I could say anything more, F gently laid his arms around my tiny waist and lifted my body up.

"You're welcome," he breathed and kissed my cheek. F nuzzled his head against my side.

"Ow…" I whispered. Remember when Slick kicked me? Well, I'm bruised pretty badly. But… that doesn't matter.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, dearest," F said.

"It's okay, I promise."

M groaned and pressed his temples.

"What's wrong, M?"

"She already did it, I can sense it," M's eyes widened.

"She did?"

"Yes, yes, yes… That means that we should be on it though. Stay alarmed," M muttered.

F nodded.

"So, who's the Puppet Man?" I asked.

"A bad, bad, BAD man," F shook his head.

"Huh…"

"Yeah. We came here to warn you about something, though," M said.

"What?"

"You, kid, you should be on your toes. We're watching you. We know what you've done in the last seventy-two hours. We're on to you. And we're also on to your uncle. So you should watch out," F sighed.

"What about my uncle?"

"Electrical-shock therapy, kid. And you're gonna need it one day," M grumbled.

"Whaaat? You… You know about the bottle…?" I freaked out.

"Of course we do. We're much, _much _closer to you than you actually know," M nodded.

"Oh my gosh," I said, remembering, "You're those guys that chased me the other night! And you guys are going to kill me!"

"No! We're not as bad as you think!" F shouted as I ran off. I ran all the way to the school.

When I got there, I noticed that they were having a basketball game, so I went inside. I walked down through the hallway.

"Kortez?" Slick smiled.

"Oh no… Please don't be mad at me," I groaned. Slick put his arm around me.

"No, baby. I'm not mad at you," he said. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Actually, I'm pretty glad to see you here. I'm gonna enroll here later so we can be much closer. I've missed you."  
I sighed quietly. I didn't want for my forced boyfriend to enroll here. It's bad enough to have a group of weirdos on my back- let alone NOW having my bossy forced boyfriend.

Slick took my hand and nuzzled his head against mine. I let go of his hand.

"Hey, Slick, I kind of need a few minutes by myself. I'm under a lot of… pressure, so…"

Slick rolled his eyes, "Okay then, baby."  
I went down to the lockers and casually checked mine- trying to get my mind off of things. I heard grumbling- so I looked behind myself.

"Doopliss," I smiled.

"Oh, hey, Kortez!" he greeted. I had the constant urge to just break down in front of him and pull all of my hair out in frustration- letting all of my nervousness out while he kissed my head.

I tried to smile again. I couldn't. I was… just so sad. I wanted him back so badly. I… I was grieving! Oh my gosh.

"How are you, Kort?" he asked.

"Grieving- I mean, uh… neutral, I guess. You?" I sighed.

"Are you okay, dear- I mean… Kortez?" he gave me a sad smile.

I pressed my palms against my face.

"No. I'm really not, Doopliss. I'm so stressed. I'm going to shrivel up into a little piece of nothing and die in frustration."

Doopliss cracked a little grin.

"I know what you mean. Hey, do you wanna come and walk with me?"

I beamed- for once.

"Yeah! That'll be great," I smiled.

As we walked through the hallway, we exchanged awkward blushes- like we both were thinking the same thing. We both wanted to kiss each other. So badly.

"Doopliss, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"I didn't break up with you on purpose. I swear. It was him… Slick did it. He forced me to," I blurted out.

"I started to understand that a few weeks ago, dear. So… I won't call you a cheater if you wanna…"

"Secretly get back with you?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. If you're okay with that…"

"I'm all for it."

So, we went in the convenient janitor's room and he floated up to reach my face and he put his arms around my shoulders and I leaned in on his face and kissed him. For a heck of a long time. And after we let go to get air, we continued kissing.

Oooooooooh I felt _soooooooo_ good… Oooh… It was so, _so_ great… And you couldn't imagine how much blush covered our faces…

When we let go, he smiled. I smiled back- and, we sat down together and held hands.

"You're _soooo _pretty… And… What's up with the crazy outfit? Your eyes are _stunning._ Completely stunning. Astonishing. Beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Your smile, your posture, your personality, your legs- ohhhh your legs are so, SO perfect. I love you so much, Kortez. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he poured his heart out.

"And you're the same. Your sheet is perfectly white, your eyes are always shiny and charming, your feet are adorable, your smile makes me squeal, your bowtie is always so clean… You're beautiful, too. And I love and adore you so," I replied- leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Doopliss?" I replied.

"Yeah?" he yawned- sleepiness filling his eyes.

"Will you always love me for ever and ever?"

"Are you pregnant?!"

"NO!" I shrieked, "But… It's kind of worse."

"Are you getting married to Slick?!"  
"NO. If I did, I'd kill myself," I laughed.

He chuckled, then held both of my hands.

"Then yes. I'd love you for ever and ever," Doopliss smiled.

"Doopliss, I drink blood," I started. He gulped and stared into my eyes.

"Are you going to drink mine?"

"No. I don't even know if you have any. And… I'm turning into a demon- I think," I let out a shuddered sigh.

"_What?_"

**Fin~**

**Did you LOVE IT?! DOOPLISS X KORTEZ WILL ALWAYS COME THROUGH.**

**I LAWV ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Team Kortez! XD**

**Team Skrap! ;3**

**Team Felix! *u***

**Team Morgan! -_-**

**Team Six! OnO**

**Team Zero! OuO**

**Team Doopliss! ^u^'**


End file.
